<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Secrets Are Worth The Risk by Angie737</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355171">Some Secrets Are Worth The Risk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737'>Angie737</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Jedi and the Supreme Leader, Criticism, Denial of Feelings, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Finn/FN2187, First Love, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Order Rey (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans (Star Wars), Gentle Sex, Hurt Poe Dameron, Intense longing, Kylo is not a virgin, Kylo jealous, Kylo likes a challenge, Light saber battles, Loss of Virginity, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Possessive Kylo Ren, Resistance Politics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tender Sex, The Force, Torn in two, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), read the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has only seen Kylo in Force Bond connections since they were last in person on the Supremacy. They have already admitted they love one another, but Rey is broken hearted, as she is ordered by Leia to go on a mission to the Outer Rim and gather intelligence reports about a new Death Star Weapon the First Order is building. </p><p>Rey is already struggling with her love for Kylo in secret and Kylo is lonely for her each day. This story shows the secret pain of Rey loving Kylo from a distance, for now, and also navigating her daily life with the Resistance while carrying a secret love in her heart for Kylo. How does she obey Leia's orders against the man she loves?  </p><p>Poe may confess that he has feelings for Rey, which adds to her situation.  Rey journeys through her emotions, pain and desire for Kylo and eventually has to come to terms with this secret before it tears she and Kylo's hearts to shreds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote an outline for this story idea months ago. Hope you enjoy this journey with Rey and Kylo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Some Secrets Are Worth The Risk</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Resistance depended on her. They looked to her for bold action and a decisive and clear mind when it came to battling the First Order. Rey was one of their heroes, a hero that never backed down from a challenge, a hero that looked the Dark Side of the Force in the eye and didn't back down. But, what would they think of her if they knew that she did a lot more than just look the Dark Side of the Force in the eye, but actually loved and embraced someone in the Dark Side of the Force? How would she be seen <em>then?</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fear of disappointing those she loved drove her to continue her Jedi training, to stand side-by-side with her friends in any challenge against the First Order. Leia Organa, her master and trainer, saw her potential and loved her as a daughter. How could she disappoint Leia by letting her know that she was in love with her son? Rey's heart was secretly drowning. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day after day came and went, and still it was the same theme: watch the love of her life from a distance, see him only through Force Bond connections in secret, hidden away from the prying eyes of the Resistance and the First Order. Her daily routine was drudgery for her, at times, as her thoughts constantly drifted to Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. If her friends could only see into her thoughts, could only see her desire for the Supreme Leader, would they still consider her their hero?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>For years she struggled to sleep at night due to the pain of losing her family, knowing they would never return. Now, her sleepless nights came from tossing and turning in bed due to a desire of her heart that could not happen right now, a desire that was forbidden, a desire that threatened to consume her so powerfully that she didn't think she'd be able to keep moving.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, the military leader that governed the galaxy with the Dark Side of the Force, <em>he</em> was her secret wish, <em>he</em> was her secret longing, that secret love, that if found out about by others, would surely ruin her in the eyes of her peers.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She lived off of secret Force Bond connections with Kylo that were filled with secret hand touches and secret embraces, and words of affection.  The Force was kind enough to bond her to him, and he to her, enabling them to touch each other across time and space, but <em>only in secret.</em> What Rey would do if she <em>only had the courage</em> to take his hand out in the <em>open, to publicly</em> show her love for Kylo without the worry of criticism or misunderstanding.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She performed her duties well each day and obeyed Leia's commands. She continued to make relationships with people in the Resistance, all-the-while, knowing that if they glimpsed the secret places of her heart and it's agony over Kylo, she may never be understood or accepted again by them. The Resistance was the family Rey never had and Leia had loved her like a daughter. She could never let them find out her pain or her love for Kylo, but how long does this have to go on? How long can she live like this?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With each Bond connection she and Kylo were given by the Force, she cherished<em> each second with him</em>! How her heart would skip a beat when the Force gave them those few secret moments together, no matter how far apart in the galaxy they were from one another.  Each time their Bond would open, Rey found herself running into Kylo's arms, enjoying the look in his eyes as he gazed at her, and the warmth of his arms around her. They hadn't even shared a kiss <em><span class="u">yet</span></em>, but just the touch of his hand, or late evening talks they'd share while she sat secretly in her quarters, away from the Resistance was pure joy, or the way he'd hold her as they just sat quietly until the Force would disconnect them was <em>the</em> food for her <em>soul</em>, the reason she got up in the morning.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Her</em> Kylo, her<em> love</em>, her reason.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She shared hand touches and embraces with Kylo through their Bond, but always wondered what actually kissing him would be like or, <em>dare she say it</em>, make love with him one day? What would that be like?</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>The Force would connect them sometime</b>s<b> for minutes, then at other times, for hours. They never knew how long each connection would last, so every second was burned into their memory and cherished. </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The highlight of Kylo's week was when the Force connected them. He was lonely for Rey as he drudged through every meeting and every daily routine of ruling the First Order and the galaxy.  Kylo's loneliness was a constant companion. He spent many a night not able to sleep either, wishing Rey would <em>finally</em> take his hand and <em>stop</em> fearing the reaction of her friends in the Resistance. How he longed to make her his and never be alone again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His mind drifted back to their last connection. He held Rey in his arms, he touched her face and sat holding her hand, <em>but</em> he often pondered over what it would be like to kiss her or.....? have so much more? Neither of them tried to pursue something more physically intimate because the Force could close the Bond on them at any time, leaving <em>both of them extremely frustrated.</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey was not blind to how deeply the Resistance hated Kylo and how set against the First Order regime they were. Her heart was breaking more and more each day as she tried to navigate her existence, trying to live as if she wasn't secretly falling apart inside due to her love for their arch enemy, Kylo Ren. So far she was successful at hiding it, deep within her. No one suspected her love for Kylo, but eventually, it would take a toll on her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One day this secret burden would be<em> too much to bear</em> alone, <em>one day</em> <span class="u"><em>it would come to the surface, but when?</em></span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was in his quarters trying to focus on a data pad, filled with routine First Order business. Rey was in her quarters, clutching her pillow to her chest, thinking of Kylo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Force began to open their Bond after days of remaining closed. Suddenly, the Bond opened and Rey saw Kylo across the room from her, Kylo's eyes settled on her as well. Rey jumped up, throwing her pillow to the side, and ran into his arms. Kylo already had his arms open to her as he saw her running toward him and embraced her tightly, closing his eyes at the feel of her in his arms.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Kylo..." she said, with a painful longing in her voice. She buried her face in his tunic, clutching the fabric as tightly as she could in her fists. Kylo rubbed his hands along her back.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Where are you? What sector of the galaxy, I mean?" Rey asked, nearly in tears of relief that the Force connected them so she could see him, even if only for a few minutes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked down at her with tender eyes and a sigh, "Rey, I've missed you," he said, paused, then continued, "I'm in the Outer Rim area."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm so far from you," Rey answered, dipping her face for a second. Kylo lifted her chin to look up at him and said, "I may be light years from you, but let's enjoy these few moments together while we can." he said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey wiped a tear from her face and nodded silently, searching everything about his eyes, hair and face, literally drinking the sight of him into her very soul.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"How I <em>wish</em> you would come to me, Rey." he sighed as he spoke to her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Neither one of them had mentioned meeting face-to-face in a secret meeting, but it had crossed Kylo's mind <em>too many times to count.  </em>The last time they had seen one another in person was on the Supremacy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Just as Rey was about to answer him, there was a loud knock at Rey's bedroom door. Kylo heard the sound of the door knock through their Bond. He sighed with impatience as the knocking continued persistently.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey kept herself locked in Kylo's embrace, but answered the knock at her door, "I'll be right there, give me a minute." she yelled loudly so they could hear her from the outside of her door.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When she looked up into Kylo's eyes, he looked extremely depressed and lonely for her. He had never taken the chance to kiss her through their Bond yet, but he didn't hold back <em>this time</em>. Rey's eyes were locked with his as he put his hand to the side of her face and lowered his lips to hover over hers. Rey stood absolutely still, not daring to move, as he finally closed the distance. Rey closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her now for <em>the very first time.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He held his lips to hers for several seconds as the knocking at the door continued, "Rey? Rey? I need to speak to you.." Poe's voice sounded from outside the door.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo pulled back slightly to look at Rey's reaction to their<em> first</em> kiss. She was dazed, her eyes were heavily lidded with longing after he kissed her. Before she could say a word to him about their first kiss, the Force disconnected them and he was suddenly <em>gone. </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was left feeling even more desperate to be with him now. Before they had shared this kiss, it was almost bearable when the Force had disconnected them. But, now? After a soft warm kiss? It was unbearable for her at this moment. She had to gather all the strength she had to answer her door.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She brushed off her clothing, wiped the tears from her cheeks and opened the door. Poe was standing with his hands on his waist, giving her a curious stare.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Rey," Poe began, "we need you. Leia is giving a very important meeting right now." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was struggling to pay attention to Poe. All she wanted to do was relive her first kiss with Kylo that had just happened just a few seconds ago.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, alright, uhhhh, Okay, I'm coming," she said, looking visibly frazzled.  She left with Poe and as they walked through the corridors of the base, she said, "What is so urgent, Poe? Leia normally doesn't give meetings this late in the evening." Rey asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe looked at her with a slightly panicked expression and said, "Rey, Leia has concrete evidence that the First Order is in the Outer Rim. They are nearly finished completing a new weapon. If they complete this new weapon, we don't stand a chance." he said, frantically.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey kept speeding down the corridors with Poe and said, "A new weapon? What kind of weapon?" she asked, still scurrying quickly to the meeting room.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe stopped abruptly, put his hands on Rey's arms and said, "It's the equivalent to a new Death Star." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes widened and she froze for a few seconds. She was almost paralyzed. She walked with Poe into the meeting Leia had already started. She took her seat slowly, looking over the holographic images that were being presented by Leia along with the technical readouts of this new weapon.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's heart was torn in two. The man she couldn't live without, the man she loved more than her own life, the man she was desperate for, was making this weapon. What now? Does she speak to Kylo about it? Does she now help the Resistance to move <em>against him</em> in trying to stop this new weapon from being completed?  She looked down at the floor, lost in thought, panicked to her core due to her love for Kylo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe noticed her expression, but didn't understand the full extent of the reason why. He put his hand on Rey's hand and held it, bringing it to his lap. Rey was so lost in her own thoughts, and still feeling the warmth and sensation of Kylo's kiss on her lips from just a few minutes before, that she didn't pay attention to Poe's eyes looking at her or the obvious way he gripped her hand in his.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She looked up at Poe, then glanced down at his hand. She gave him a curious look and then withdrew her hand from his. She knew Poe admired her powers with the Force and her ability as a warrior for the Resistance, but what was he doing holding her hand like this and looking at her affectionately. She tried to brush it off and ignore it, and said, "Oh, sorry. I'm..., well.., at a loss for words at the moment." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe nodded quietly, then said, "I feel the same. If this weapon is allowed to be completed, we won't have a chance." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked up and noticed that Leia was walking right toward her. Rey stood to her feet and waited for what Leia would say.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey, I need to ask your help. We need you to command a mission to the Outer Rim and try to gain as much information as you can about this new Death Star and it's plans. Can you do this?" Leia asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was suddenly being <em>torn apart</em>. Her love for Kylo made her <em>NOT</em> want to participate in anything that could be used against him, yet her loyalty to her friends and their cause pulled at her as well. She closed her eyes, put her fingers to her lips, still feeling Kylo's kiss from moments earlier, then said, "I will help, Leia. But, are you <em>commanding</em> me to go on this mission?" Rey asked, almost hoping it was <em>no</em>t a command, but only a request.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia gave Rey a confused expression and said, "I'm ordering this. It's not a suggestion. Why, Rey? Are you alright?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was NOT alright. She had to keep control of herself and her emotions as best she could.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, of course, Leia. I understand, it's an order." Rey said, taking a deep breath and sitting back down in her seat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poe and Leia gave each other a glance of confusion and concern at Rey's reluctance and hesitation. Rey managed to give Leia a weak smile, stood once more from her chair, and said, "When do you need me to leave?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"As soon as possible. I'm having the Falcon fueled and stocked with supplies and plenty of weapons.  I'm sending Poe with you, along with Rose. Your job will be to gather intelligence about this new weapon the First Order is constructing, nothing more. I'm not commanding any type of attack. I want concrete intelligence reports." Leia said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Was <em>this</em> supposed to help her feel better? Was <em>this</em> supposed to console her that Leia wasn't sending her on a  full attack mission against Kylo? Her heart was being torn in two and no one standing in the room with her could possibly understand the flood and torrent of emotions ripping through her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Of course, Leia. I will get my saber and whatever else I need." Rey said weakly. Poe walked with her through the corridors as Rey was heading back to her quarters. He noticed the somber look on her face and said, "Rey, you look, ...well...., <em>not</em> yourself." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey gave him a quick sideways glance and a weak smile, "Oh, I'll manage. I just have a few things on my mind. I need to be alone for while before we leave for this mission." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe stopped her in the corridor and said, "Rey, I'm glad we are going on this mission together," he paused, looking rather anxious, then said, "I have something I need to say to you." he said, taking hold of Rey's hand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked down at Poe holding her hand and then she looked back up at Poe and said, "Poe..., what are you doing? I have a lot to do before we leave. Go get Rose and make sure she will be ready to leave on the Falcon within a few hours, okay?" she said, pulling her hand away from Poe. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe watched Rey walk off to her quarters without looking back. He knew Rey probably did not have any feelings for him, but he needed to try, he needed to tell her how he felt for her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey closed her bedroom door, welcoming the privacy,  and then flooded her pillows with tears for the next hour. She gripped her pillow against her face, trying to muffle the agony inside her. How she wished the Force would connect her to Kylo right now. How she needed to feel his arms around her, but nothing but silence remained.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How could she do this? How could she set out on a mission against the man she loved with all her soul? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She felt she was living a double life, a life of secrets, and perhaps she was.....</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Was this <em>secret love</em> she and Kylo felt for one another worth all of this? She dried her eyes and thought about his kiss, thought about the way she wished she <em>didn't</em> love him, but she <em>did</em>, Oh Force, <em>she did !</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The love she felt for Kylo was consuming her. She tried to gather a few things together to head to the Falcon in obedience to Leia's commands, but her heart was broken.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beautiful Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Beautiful Heartache</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Where is Rose," Poe exclaimed loudly, then continued, "I want to get going." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"She's on her way," Rey began, "she'll be here, Poe, patience!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe was standing at the top of the ramp of the Falcon feverishly looking around for Rose to show up. Rey was in the cockpit starting the engines. She fell backward for a moment in her seat, feeling a deep sense of melancholy. She was glad that Poe was standing at the ramp and could not see the expression on her face. She felt her heart sink, not because she felt bad for the First Order itself, but because she was going on a mission to gather intelligence about the man she secretly loved. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose came bounding up the ramp, "I made it. Sorry!" she said, getting herself situated in the cockpit. Poe closed the ramp saying, "<em>Finally</em>, now let's get going." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe," Rose began, "why are you in such a rush?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I want to get this over with as quickly as possible, we're going into the heart of First Order territory, okay?" he answered sarcastically. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose rolled her eyes with impatience and then took her seat. Poe made sure the ramp was secure and then Rey lifted the Falcon up and into the atmosphere. Before long, they were traveling at light speed for the Outer Rim.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*************************</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey poured over the sensor readouts after they jumped to hyperspace and noticed that there didn't seem to be any First Order vessels near where they would be going, at least not <em>yet.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"We'll be at light speed for a good three hours. Sit back and enjoy the ride." Rey said, looking up above her to some control panels and working some of the controls.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Enjoy the ride?" Rose asked, "I'm always nervous when we have a mission right in the heart of First Order territory." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe leaned back against the Falcon's wall in the cockpit and crossed his arms across his chest, "Tell me about it. Last time I saw Ren I was strapped to an interrogation chair while he ripped images from my mind. I want to get in and out of there as quickly as possible. I don't want to run into him again any time soon." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose was watching Rey's expression and noticed she looked lost in thought. "Rey," Rose whispered, "you look, well....., rather distracted."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey sighed and looked over at Rose and said, "I'm just tired, Rose. Long past few days on base with the assignments I'm working on until late in the evenings." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well, the other day when I walked by your quarters, I thought I heard you talking to someone. Who were you talking to?" Poe asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey turned around to face Poe and said, "What? It sounds like you are paying <em>way</em> too much attention to what I may be doing in my own quarters, Poe." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe took a deep breath, then said, "No, it's not like that. I was just walking by your quarters to get something to eat in the kitchen area of the base and happened to hear you deep in conversation, the only thing is, I didn't hear someone answering you. I only heard your voice. I didn't mean any offense Rey." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey turned back around and faced the window and looked out the cockpit window. She knew what Poe had overheard was one of her Force Bond connections with Kylo. Her face dropped as she thought about it. She answered Poe and said, "It's alright, Poe. Sometimes I talk out loud when I'm working on something. That's probably what you heard." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose still couldn't help continuing to notice Rey's melancholy demeanor as she looked out the window. Rose knew Rey far too well and would easily read her like an open book.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose sat back in her seat, crossed her arms, and looked over at Rey. Rey noticed Rose's eyes on her and slowly looked over in her direction. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rose, I'm fine, I promise." Rey said, peering at her with a lifted eyebrow.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Sorry, Rey, I know I keep looking at you. It's just that I know you really well. You have definitely got something on your mind. Do you need to talk about anything? I'm always here to listen." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I know and I appreciate it, Rose. I guess we all have days where we get lost in thought. Well, today is one of those days for me." Rey answered with a smile.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey glanced down at the sensors once more and said, "So far no First Order ships seem to be in the area we need to go to."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Good," Poe began, "how long before we drop out of light speed?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"About an hour...," Rey said plainly in reply.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose stood from the co-pilot's chair and said, "I am going to go grab something to eat. I want to keep busy. I'll be back soon." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded to Rose as she left the cockpit and then Poe came and sat down beside Rey in the co-pilot's chair and leaned back with a sigh, saying, "Rey, I apologize for making it sound like I was checking up on you when I was walking by your quarters. I wasn't. I was just making an observation." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"No worries, Poe. It's alright, I may have wondered the same thing about you if I was walking by your door." she said, giving him a weak smile.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe suddenly became more serious. His expression turned softer. He wanted to speak to Rey about how he felt about her, but still had not gotten the courage to speak to her openly about it. He had dropped numerous hints, but that was it.  Poe supposed that Rey was either not getting the hints he was dropping or was purposely ignoring them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey, I have something I'd like to talk to you about, but I'm not sure how to go about it." Poe began.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey turned to face Poe with a concerned and confused look, "Poe, you can talk to me. What's on your mind?" she asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe dipped his head a little, then peered up at Rey, looking a bit nervous.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Umm, Poe? It can't be <em>that</em> bad, can it?" Rey asked.<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Uhh, no. It's nothing bad, well, on second thought, it might be. It all depends on how you take it. We are about to go into the heart of First Order territory again and this mission could get dangerous. There's something I need to tell you." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now Rey was really paying attention to Poe. She was beginning to suspect he had feelings for her. She had noticed how Poe kept holding her hand earlier that day or always seemed to want her attention one way or another lately. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She took a deep breath and put her hand in her lap, in a relaxed fashion, to put Poe at ease, and said, "Poe, say it." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, I'll get straight to the point. I, well, I find you rather," he hesitated for a few seconds, then continued, "well, I am attracted to you." Poe spat out, cringing a bit, hoping that Rey would not recoil with distaste from him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's lips parted slightly and she tried her best to keep her expression neutral. She gave Poe a kind look, but said, "Oh, I see. Well, uhh... I appreciate that, Poe."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe leaned forward in his chair and said, "I was wondering if you are interested in someone or seeing someone? That's why I was curious about who you may have been talking to in your quarters that one time I overheard you. I thought maybe you had someone in there with you that you were seeing or something. What I'm trying to say is, I'm interested in you and want to know if I have any chance at all of grabbing your attention in <em>my direction</em>?" he asked, finally blurting it all out to Rey.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey took a deep breath, without breaking eye contact with Poe, then said, "Oh.... uh...., Poe, I...." and she hesitated for a few seconds.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe jumped in and said, "I know. I can tell by the way you are hesitating you are trying to be gentle with me." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey rubbed her forehead with her palm, then sat straight up in her chair and said, "Poe, to be honest, you are a very nice man and you are attractive and have a great personality, well, that is when you're not being too difficult on any given day, but I...., well.., I don't want to hurt you or...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"No, Rey, look....I get it. I <em>really</em> do. I won't bring it up anymore. I understand." Poe said, trying to salvage himself from a <em>very</em> awkward and embarrassing situation.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe," Rey began, "I have to be honest with you. There IS someone I'm interested in, but he is not someone you know on a personal basis. I appreciate what you said to me today. That took a lot of courage on your part, but my heart belongs to someone else." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Can I at least know who this lucky man is?" Poe said, trying to drop a slightly flirtatious comment her way, but knowing it wouldn't matter in the long run.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled and dipped her head a bit and said, "I'm a very private person, Poe. I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" she said</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I know who it is," Poe began.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes shot up immediately in Poe's direction and he said, "It's Finn, isn't it?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Finn?!!!?" Rey said loudly, "why would you assume there's anything going on with Finn and I?" Rey asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I don't know. Actually, you're right. You and Finn have never shown any chemistry between you." he said, trying to make Rey laugh.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, Poe.... stop it. Finn is my friend, my good friend. I already told you, I'm private about it. You don't know this man personally." Rey said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. If I did, I'm sorry. Whoever this man is, he's very lucky indeed to have your heart." Poe responded. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Wow, thank you, Poe. That's very nice of you to say that. I'm not uncomfortable with you about it. No worries."  Rey responded quickly, then she put her attention back to the console she was working at. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe knew his feelings for Rey would not disappear over night. He found it difficult to be this close in proximity to Rey, working side-by-side with her and not be able to express anything more to her than simple friendship.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was looking over the sensors and mapping out their entry route into the Outer Rim. She suddenly felt that familiar sound filling the air around her when the Force was about to connect her with Kylo. She froze in her seat, afraid to move. She knew their Bond was open. Poe was still sitting to her right in the co-pilot's seat, reading over some consoles of his own. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was standing about three feet behind her in the cockpit, even though his actual physical location was on board the Finalizer in his quarters. Rey heard Kylo clear his throat behind her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She turned slowly to look behind her and saw the most beautiful sight her eyes could ever take in. Kylo stood with his dark hair perfectly framing his face, his gloved hands were clasped in front of him and his eyes were soft as he gazed at her quietly. Her breath literally caught in her throat. She longed to lunge herself from her chair and run into Kylo's arms at that very second. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe looked over at Rey and then glanced in the direction that Rey was staring. He leaned over to see Rey's face more clearly and said, "Uhh, Rey? Umm, what are you looking at?" he said, waving his arm in front of Rey.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey shot Poe a slightly irritated look and said, "Oh, nothing Poe, I'm just thinking." she said, all the while keeping her eyes on Kylo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey swallowed hard and her lips parted. How she longed to feel his lips on hers right now and feel his arms holding her close. They had only shared that one first kiss the day before and she wanted to experience it again. Why couldn't they be alone right now?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo took one step toward her, his gaze boring through her, and said, "I see you are not alone." was all he said with that deep and smooth voice of his. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey shook her head, 'no' ever-so-slightly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe kept watching Rey's expression and said, "You must really be deep in thought." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey ignored Poe's words and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and said, "Poe, please go to the back of the Falcon and do an engine diagnostic for me? I was lost in thought about that. We forgot to do that before we left." she asked, while still keeping her eyes on Kylo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh..., alright. Is that what you're so lost in thought about?" he asked, still curiously looking in the direction Rey was looking. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey just nodded 'yes' to him quickly. Poe stood to his feet and walked right past where Kylo was standing, not even knowing he was there and left. Once Poe was out of sight and in the back of the Falcon, Rey shot up out of her chair and ran into Kylo's arms.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I thought he'd <em>never</em> leave," Kylo said, holding Rey against his chest. "Oh Rey..." he sighed out and just held her there, "I needed to see you. I can tell you are on the Falcon. Where are you headed?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I just need you to kiss me. Just kiss me again, like you did a while ago." Rey blurted out quickly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo lifted her chin up to him and hovered his lips right above Rey's lips, but before he kissed her, he said, "Rey, you're on the Falcon and you're not alone. Where are you headed?" he asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's lips were literally feeling the warmth of his lips without actually touching them yet. She sighed and then took a deep breath and said, "Kiss me first?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers, then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him more firmly. Rey felt herself literally melt into his touch, his warmth, his lips, his.....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She loved that their kiss lingered long. Kylo deepend their kiss slightly and Rey was losing herself already, drowning quickly in his kiss and his touch. Kylo pulled back slightly and held her gaze. Rey sighed, closed her eyes for a minute, opened them, and said, "Our second kiss." she said breathlessly. Kylo's eyes were searching hers and she was looking back at him with longing she couldn't hide.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> "I'm on a mission for your mother." Rey said quickly, hoping Kylo would not press her for anymore information. It pained her to even <em>think</em> about it. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded, "uh, huh.., I see." he began, "nothing you can tell me about, I assume?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh Kylo, my heart aches. She sent me on a mission to gather some information and...." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As soon as Rey said this, the Force disconnected them! Kylo was left standing in his quarters on board the Finalizer wondering what she was about to say to him. All he knew was that Rey was on a mission for his mother to gather information, but what <em>kind</em> of information? What sector of the galaxy was she in? He wanted to find out. He left his quarters to head for the bridge. He was going to order General Pryde to do some sensor sweeps of the entire sector and see if the Falcon was anywhere near where the Finalizer may be. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's arms dropped to her sides as soon as Kylo had disappeared. She ran both of her hands across her face in desperation and then sank back down in her seat. She put her fingers to her lips once more, still feeling the warmth of Kylo's lips against hers. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She wasn't going to divulge to Kylo exactly where she was headed, but she wanted to be honest with him that she was on a mission to gather information for his mother. She wanted to come right out and ask him about this new Death Star weapon, but there was no time. The Force disconnected them so quickly and all she wanted to do was feel his arms around her again and his lips on hers for the few seconds they were connected.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Her heart raced and her blood pumped hot in her veins. She closed her eyes, reliving the kiss, the look in his eyes for her and the feel of his arms. As she sat in her chair with her eyes closed, Poe came walking back into the cockpit.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey? Why do you look like you've run a few miles? Your face is flushed." he observed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey dipped her head and cupped her face in her hands. Obviously she wasn't hiding her emotions very well at this moment. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm tired. I'm just tired." she said, then turned in her chair to face the console once more and check the sensors. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"We're going to drop out of light speed in a few minutes. Can you get Rose up here?" she asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe nodded, but before he left the cockpit, he said, "Rey, the engines check out fine by the way," he said, smiling at her quickly before leaving to go get Rose.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was left alone again in the cockpit. She leaned forward again in her chair, cupped her face and all she could feel was the ache in her soul for Kylo. Her mind raced. How long could she do this? How long?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Falcon dropped out of light speed in the Outer Rim. Rey felt confident so far about this mission because she didn't tell Kylo <em>where</em> exactly she was in the galaxy, she only told him she was on a mission for his mother.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She didn't want to run into Kylo face-to-face with Poe and Rose with her. She would welcome seeing him again in person if she was alone on the Falcon. They hadn't seen one another in person since the Supremacy. With each Force Bond connection since then, she and Kylo had drawn so close to one another. What she would give to see him again in person. Even if she did see him in person, it would have to be arranged secretly. No one could know!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>General Pryde walked across the bridge to where Kylo was standing and said, "Supreme Leader, we have a Correllian Freighter on our sensors, Sir, in this very sector of the galaxy." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo clasped his hands in front of him and said, "Good, General. What is their current trajectory?" Kylo asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"They appear to be headed near one of our listening posts not far from the new weapon we are developing, Sir. Should I send ships to intercept them?" General Pryde asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo paced for a moment, then said, "No, I will go do my own reconnaissance work myself. Fuel my TIE Whisper and have it ready for me by the time I reach the hangar bay." he ordered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, Sir, right away." General Pryde responded.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo briskly walked off the bridge and headed straight for the hangar bay. He knew Rey was not alone on the Falcon, but he wanted to take his Whisper to intercept the Falcon anyway. He wasn't sure what would come of an encounter, if he had one, but he was going to intercept her one way or another himself that day.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*********************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Kylo leaves the Finalizer in search of the Falcon. He's not sure what he will do once he crosses paths with the Falcon. He knows Rey is not alone either, but he will devise a plan once he crosses paths with Rey!</p><p>What will Kylo do once his TIE Whisper is detected by Poe on the Falcon's sensors? How will Rey react in front of her friends?<br/>Rey keeps her secret about how she feels for Kylo, but her friends suspect she is connected with him more deeply than she's letting on to anyone in the Resistance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Whisper and the Falcon Come Face To Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo hunts the Falcon down and comes face to face with them. Things get extremely interesting from there, when Poe and Rose realize that Kylo only spared them because Rey was on board. They question Rey as to 'why' that is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: The Whisper and the Falcon Come Face to Face</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe was sitting in the cockpit of the Falcon, looking over the sensor read outs for any sign of First Order destroyers in the area. Seeing none, he walked back to where Rey was in the kitchen area of the Falcon and said, "I just ran some sensor sweeps. I don't detect any First Order destroyers in the area. Where are we headed exactly?" Poe asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Leia left us the coordinates of the exact location we need to do reconnaissance work. I loaded the information into the navigational computers," she said, then paused for a few seconds, then said, "Poe, wait. You said you didn't detect any First Order destroyers, but what about smaller First Order ships?" she asked, looking somewhat anxious.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh," Poe began, "I didn't scan for those, no. I'll go run the sensor sweeps and adjust the parameters." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey watched him leave the kitchen area and head back to the cockpit. Rose came in and sat with her for a moment and said, "Getting something to snack on, I see? How can you eat at a time like this?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I <em>have</em> to eat, Rose. I'm hungry. <em>Now</em> is as good a time as any other." Rey said, trying to relax herself. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Suit yourself," Rose began, "I can't eat when I'm nervous or when we're on missions." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose took a seat next to Rey and continued, "I over heard you tell Poe to scan for smaller First Order ships. TIE fighters can't get too far away from their destroyers, so...," she paused and said, "why are we scanning for smaller ships then?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey stopped mid-chew and closed her eyes for a second, then said, "Oh, well, I know that's true, I'm just being extra cautious. You never know." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey knew that Rose's question made perfect sense. Rey also knew that the only smaller ships that could travel far enough away from a destroyer was either Kylo's TIE Whisper or his TIE Silencer, but she was <em>not going to tell Rose this.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, got it. Okay," Rose began, "I'm going to head back to the cockpit and see what Poe's up to." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Hold on, I'm coming with you." Rey responded, grabbing her drink and carrying up with her to the cockpit.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey took a seat in the pilot's chair and as she did, she looked out the window and got lost in thought for a few seconds. She was reliving her second kiss with Kylo during their Force Bond connection earlier that day. Her pulse rose just thinking about it, then she snapped herself back into reality when Poe was trying to get her attention.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey? Have you found any readings for smaller vessels?" he asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey wasn't thinking so she started to speak absentmindedly <em>out loud</em>, saying, "Okay.... let's see here. I can scan for the Silencer or the Whisper, but...., it won't do any good, so...." then she stopped herself abruptly, realizing that she was thinking<em> out loud</em> and divulging information that only she knew because Kylo had already told her, during one of their Force Bond connections, that neither his TIE Whisper or TIE Silencer could be easily picked up on sensors.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"What was that, Rey? Say again?" Rose said, peering at Rey curiously.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and said, "Did you just say that Ren's Silencer <em>or</em> his Whisper can't be detected on our sensors? Or did I not hear you correctly?" he asked, giving her a curious stare.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh...," Rey hesitated, "I'm not sure what I was mumbling about. Sorry." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Umm, Rey, you were mumbling about Ren's Fighters. How would you know what his personal TIE fighters are capable of?" Poe asked, then said, "I'm just curious is all."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe, I was just thinking out loud, alright? Kylo Ren is the Supreme Leader. Surely he must have more advanced technology on board his personal fighters that could hide him from sensors, right?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I guess so, it's possible," Poe answered, shrugging his shoulders and looking back at his console. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey managed to throw Poe's curious mind off of her out loud ramblings and back onto his work.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She breathed a sigh of relief and then looked over the coordinates that Leia had given to her to find. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe was looking out of the Falcon's windows on the other side of the cockpit and said, "Uh, Rey," he paused, tapping Rey on the arm, then said, "Rey, we may have company." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When Rey heard Poe say this, a warm feeling ran down her body. She could sense Kylo's Force signature nearby. She froze for a second before turning around to answer Poe. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Slowly turning to face Poe, and gathering her emotions together, she said, "Where? Show me." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe pointed out of his own window and said, "Don't you see that? It's getting closer. I can make a visual on it now." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey squinted her eyes and stared long and hard, finally able to detect a faint object on approach to the Falcon.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey's heart rate picked up. She knew it was Kylo. Poe and Rose had no clue yet, but she could feel Kylo near.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As Kylo was working the controls of his TIE Whisper, he was able to make a visual on the Falcon from his window. He worked several controls and took the Whisper on a direct approach to the Falcon on an intercept course.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Falcon was getting larger in his window and he was wondering what Rey or her friends might do. He suspected they had already detected him nearby, not on sensors, but visually. He kept his Whisper steady, on an intercept course, straight for the Falcon.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>**************************</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Poe! No!" Rey yelled out loudly, "don't fire. That TIE that is approaching has far superior weapons capabilities. We can't match it's firepower. Don't provoke the vessel until we know what it's intentions are." Rey said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poe had his hand just above the firing controls, ready to take aim on the incoming TIE Whisper. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Um, Rey, this is a First Order vessel headed straight for us. We can't just sit here waiting for it take us out. If it does have superior firepower, then we need to jump to light speed <em>now</em> and get out of here." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey hesitated, not giving an answer for a few seconds. Kylo's ship was almost right on top of them. Rey hesitated a few more seconds, then Rose said, "Rey, what are we waiting for? We need to get out of here, <em>now</em>!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey lips parted as she watched Kylo's ship approach. Everything in her wanted him. She fought the desire to leave everything behind right here, right now and go back with Kylo. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She looked back and forth between Poe and Rose. Poe got tired of waiting for Rey to respond and quickly punched the Falcon's controls, taking them to light speed before Rey could answer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey sat back in her chair once the Falcon jumped to light speed and sighed, closing her eyes. She leaned forward, cupping her face in her hands. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Rey, what is wrong with  you?" Rose asked, "why did you hesitate?" she asked, "Are you alright?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poe kept the Falcon at light speed for about ten minutes, then dropped out of light speed and held the Falcon's position.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poe stood up from his chair and, put his hands on his waist and said, "Rey, what happened to you back there? Why did you hesitate?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I don't know. I'm distracted. Sorry." she said, then she stood from her seat to head to the kitchen area again to be alone for a few minutes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Before she left the cockpit, Poe called to her again and said, "Rey, you're not going to believe this, but that First Order ship is dropping out of light speed right off our port bough. I have a visual on it right now, look! It followed us." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey's eyes were riveted outside the window, yet again. She slowly took her seat and watched as Kylo's TIE Whisper was literally only yards from the Falcon, directly facing them!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Rey, this ship is right in front of the Falcon. We can't out run it. I say we take a shot and open fire." Poe said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo had intended to run into Rey today, one way or another. He could easily destroy the Falcon with his firepower on board his Whisper, but that was not his intent.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey sat down in the pilot's seat and stared out the window. Her heart raced. She knew it was Kylo.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suddenly the COMM system in the Falcon sounded and Rey could hear Kylo's voice.  Poe and Rose were panicking, but Rey? <em>No</em>, she felt nothing but a warmth cover her body, from top to bottom,  just hearing the sound of his voice. <em>That voice</em>, that voice that made her pulse quicken.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"This is Supreme Leader Ren, you <em>cannot outrun me</em> and your weapons capabilities are<em> far inferior</em> to my own. So, you <em>will</em> tell me why you are in First Order territory and what your mission is. If you try to jump to light speed again, I will follow you again." </b>
</p><p>
  <b>   </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rey froze when she heard Kylo's voice. Everything in her wanted to respond to him in a warm way that reflected her personal feelings for him, but she dare not do so in front of Poe and Rose, so instead, she replied, "Supreme Leader Ren, this is Rey of the Resistance. We left your territory and want no trouble. We will be on our way now." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was COMM silence for a few seconds. Poe and Rose looked back and forth between one another, waiting to see what Kylo's response would be. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh how Rey wished she was alone on the Falcon right now. What she would give to see him again in person, just for a little while. But she was surrounded by people who would never understand what has been happening between she and Kylo for so long now during their private Force Bond conversations.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo finally broke the COMM silence and said, "Rey of the Resistance? " was Kylo's only reply.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey looked at Poe and Rose, lifted her eyebrow and said, "Yes, Supreme Leader, this is Rey of the Resistance."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What are you doing in the heart of First Order territory, Rey of the Resistance?" he said, his smooth voice reverberated through Rey's very soul.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I, well, we were passing on our way through. We are on a mission, a peaceful mission and do not want any trouble. Please let us go our way in peace." she said, gritting her jaw hating her<em> own words</em>! She actually <em>privately wanted to be as close to Kylo as possible.</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They had not seen one another in person since Snoke's throne room. Their only interaction had been secret Force Bond connections, two of which they shared their first kisses.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kylo answered, "Rey of the Resistance, I will let you go your way. Consider this a warning to <em>your friends</em> not to cross my territory <em>again</em>. I will be merciful this time, for <em>your sake,</em> but if any of your <em>Resistance</em> allies show up here in my territory again, I will not show mercy." he said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo turned his TIE Whisper around, and then Rey, Poe and Rose watched as Kylo jumped to light speed and was out of sight, heading back to the Finalizer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poe crossed his arms at his chest and said, "Ummm," he said, scratching his forehead, "Rey..., what was <em>that</em> all about?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What was <em>what all about, Poe?</em> I got us out of a tough situation, <em>didn't I ?</em>" Rey asked, taking her seat again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Rey, he said some <em>very</em> interesting things in that COMM message. You didn't notice? I sure did. What did he mean when he said, <em>'for your sake'</em> and 'a warning to <em>your friends',</em> but not to<em> you? " </em>Poe continued, "it's as if he threatened us and the Resistance, but not you! Very curious." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey watched as Poe sat with his arms crossed over his chest. She sighed and sat back in her seat and said, "I have no idea what you're suggesting, Poe. I'm taking us back to the Resistance base. Leia needs to know that we couldn't complete our mission and that Kylo detected us."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rose was looking at Rey suspiciously too and said, "You know what, Poe's right. I don't understand why Ren seemed to be threating us, but <em>not you." </em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poe continued, "So, we are all a threat, but not Rey, huh? Wow, I think this is <em>very interesting indeed."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey was getting frustrated now and said, "Look, you both are reading things into this entire situation that simply <em>isn't </em> there! Let's get back to base."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*************************</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey landed the Falcon back on base and went inside to speak to Leia and inform her why they were unable to complete their mission. After Rey explained to Leia that Kylo himself had detected and confronted them face to face, she had no way of going right back into the heart of First Order territory again that day to get the mission completed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leia was understanding and told Rey that she would come up with another way to complete the mission at hand.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey walked slowly back to her quarters on base and closed the door behind her, thankful that she was alone. Her emotions were reeling from the day's events. Her friends were suspicious of her, and for good reason. It was very obvious, even to Rey, that Kylo was showing her special treatment over her friends or the rest of the Resistance. She tried her best to deflect the suspicions, but how long would that work?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She removed her boots and outer clothing and put her sleep clothes on. She lay back in her bed, longing for the Force to connect her to Kylo. She just need to see him, to feel his arms around her, right there in the privacy of her quarters.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>******************</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo had landed his TIE Whisper back into the Finalizer's hangar bay. He walked back to his own quarters as well, thinking only of Rey. Just...Rey....</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If Rey had been <em>alone</em> on the Falcon today, he would have done<em> anything</em> to talk her into coming back with him to the Finalizer, but kriff it, she wasn't alone, those Resistance friends of hers just <em>had to be with her?</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo took off his cape and boots and then laid his gloves onto the table once he got back to his quarters in private. As soon as he was removing his second glove, he looked to his left hand side and saw Rey standing there, just watching him with soft eyes!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He quickly turned to face her, realizing their Bond had been opened just now. "Rey...." he said looking calmed and pleased to see her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey walked toward him and as she did, Kylo held out his arms to her. Rey silently walked into Kylo's arms and he wrapped his arms around her and just held her there for a few seconds, neither one of them saying a word.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally Rey looked up at Kylo and said, "Today was interesting."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo stroked her face and said, "It<em> was</em> interesting. I will <em>always</em> spare <em>you</em>, Rey, but <em>not them,</em> not those Resistance allies of yours." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey held eye contact with Kylo and didn't say a word. Kylo continued, "I wish you were alone on the Falcon, Rey."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Me too." Rey said softly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Rey closed her eyes into their third kiss. His arms gently stroked her back and she could feel herself just melting into his touch against her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Rey," Kylo breathed out slowly, slightly pulling away from her lips, then said, "I need to see you in person <em>somewhere</em>, <em>any</em> where."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey ran her hands along his arms and said, "Where? Name the place and I'll try to get there."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo thought for a moment, then said, "There's an abandoned First Order space station not far from where you were today. If you can get away, meet me there in a few hours. Enter the coordinates I'm giving to you into a data pad so you can find me there. It's an old space station that the First Order no longer uses. I haven't seen you for months, since the Supremacy. I need to see you in person."  he pleaded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I have the coordinates. One way or another, I'll find my way to you. We need to talk, Kylo. When I left you on the Supremacy, I had reasons why I made that choice that day. It doesn't mean I don't care about you." Rey said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes, we do need to talk, Rey. I have so much to say to you and ask you about." Kylo said, pausing for a few seconds, then said, "Come here, Rey." he asked softly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey moved herself closer and he leaned down to give her one final kiss before the Force disconnected them, then said, "I'll be waiting on that abandoned space station. Please come, Rey."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As soon as he said this to her, the Force disconnected them and Rey was left alone once again in her quarters. She sat down on her bed, her heart racing in her chest, "how do I manage to get a ship away from here? I need to see him in person." She thought to herself out loud. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey knew very well that she and Kylo had a lot of things to cover between them. Kylo was still hurt and confused over why she rejected his hand on the Supremacy. Yes, they both<em> definitely</em> had a lot to discuss.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*************************</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finally Face to Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey meets with Kylo on an abandoned space station. They spend time discussing their feelings. Kylo confronts Rey about her decision to leave him that day on the Supremacy and Rey explains why. Their feelings become intense during their time alone. Kylo realizes Rey has to think about his offer to her. He expresses his desire for her, but how will she respond?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>   </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4:Finally Face To Face</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo left departing orders for his officers before leaving the Finalizer's hangar bay. He took His TIE Whisper to light speed within seconds and, as he did, he was filled with anticipation at seeing Rey in person once again after so many months.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Would she show up? If she <em>did</em> show up, would she be willing to answer the questions that plagued his heart so deeply?<em> Why</em> did she leave? Would she ever change her mind and come with him? Kylo could only hope his questions would be answered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**********************</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was morning on Ajan Kloss. The sun was shining and it was refreshingly warm. Rey left her quarters with a her usual bag of personal items that she normally took with her whenever she traveled, whether on a mission or a personal errand. She went into the main area of their base, looking for someone to speak to about taking a ship for her 'personal' errand.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She admitted to herself that she needed time to herself anyway. Even if Kylo had not asked her to meet with him in secret, she would have welcomed the opportunity to get away from the demands of her peers, even if only for a few hours of solitude. She loved her friends and <em>they loved her</em>. That love that she shared with them, and felt deeply for them in return, was part of the painful thorn that stayed in her side, no matter what she did. The sense of loyalty and devotion to those she cared about was something that hindered her from fully giving in to her growing love and desire for Kylo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As she made her way to the main base area and control center to ask permission to take an X-Wing for her personal use, Poe came running up behind her and yelled to get her attention.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey! Wait up..." he yelled loudly. Rey stopped walking, dead in her tracks, closed her eyes for a moment, then turned to face the sight of Poe running up from behind her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe, how are you? Good morning," she said, trying to maintain an air of 'politeness' as she made her way along this morning. She already felt a bit awkward around Poe after he had declared his romantic interest in her the day before on the Falcon. Rey did<em> not</em> return Poe's romantic feelings. Her heart was falling for<em> Kylo,</em> though no one on base knew it but<em> her.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Morning, Rey," Poe began, "I uh..., I owe you an apology." he said, coming to a complete stand still right next to Rey, still huffing and out of breath.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey tilted her head to him with curiosity, "An apology, Poe? What for?" she asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe dipped his head for a moment, then wiped his forehead uncomfortably, then continued, "I don't know what you're up to today, but before you did whatever it is you were going to do, I'm sorry. I, uh...., was very rough on you yesterday while we were on mission, or should I say, a<em> failed</em> mission, and owe you an apology. We were all under stress due to that situation. Again, I apologize."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey opened her mouth to answer Poe's apology, but before she could, Poe continued, "I questioned you yesterday after Ren left and made it seem as if I didn't believe your answers. I'm sorry, truly I am," and then he paused and moved a step closer and said, "I meant what I said yesterday about my feelings for you. That hasn't changed."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Before Poe would give Rey the chance to answer, he nodded his head to her and then ran off to do his duties for the day. Rey was left standing with her mouth slightly open and said out loud, "It's okay, Poe...." even though he didn't hear her because he had already raced off to wherever he had to be for the day.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe had very strong feelings for Rey, even though he knew she may not ever return them. He wondered what there was to lose by reminding her of his feelings from time to time. He hoped that, perhaps one day, she may change her mind about him and give him a chance.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey shook her head with a smile. She admitted to herself that Poe had irritated her the day before, but she quickly forgave him and moved on, walking toward the main command center to find Leia and get the permission she needed to take an X-Wing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As Rey walked into the command center, Leia was sitting at a console, sipping on a cup of Caf and looked up and smiled as she saw Rey walk in.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey, good morning. Care to join me for a cup of Caf?" Leia asked, lifting her cup up to Rey as she walked in.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey thought highly of Leia. She loved her and trusted her like a mother that she never had. She smiled at Leia warmly and said, "Ordinarily I'd love a cup, but I have to ask you something." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey walked up to Leia and took a seat next to her at the console and continued, "What are you working on this morning?" Rey asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, this?" Leia began, looking down at her console for a moment, then back up at Rey, "I'm just going over the Falcon's flight plan yesterday, that's all. I'm reading through the mission logs. It does look like you, Rose and Poe made it right into the heart of First Order territory, not far from where I sent you to do reconnaissance work. It's a shame it all fell apart when my...." she hesitated for a moment. <em>Leia was about to say 'son',</em> but stopped herself just short of admitting it, and said, "it's a shame that the <em>Supreme Leader</em> chased you away."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded with a sigh, "Yes. He showed up not long after we arrived. Apparently the First Order was able to detect us in that sector with no problem."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"What I find odd is that the Supreme Leader would engage you <em>himself</em>...., <em>alone,</em> I mean," Leia mused, then continued, "it's not standard procedure for him to engage us alone or on his own. He usually sends his forces to do that. Why did he come alone, I wonder."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey took a deep breath at Leia's statement. She knew full well <em>why</em> Kylo had come alone. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I admit, Leia, that is not typical of him. Who knows?" Rey said, shrugging her shoulders a bit.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia continued, "I know my son,<em> I mean,</em> the <em>Supreme Leader</em>'s tactics. It's not like him to let a Resistance vessel go free. The only thing I can think of is that he recognized the Falcon and let it go due to nostalgic reasons. He grew up being around the Falcon for years," Leia dipped her head, "with his father, Han."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey dipped her head and said, "Is it hard for you, Leia, knowing that the Supreme Leader of the regime you are against is your own son? How do you feel about him?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey had never directly brought the subject up to Leia before about her son. She was secretly falling more deeply in love with the ruler of the galaxy with each passing day and she needed to know what Leia's personal feelings were for her son.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia put her hand on Rey's shoulder and continued, "My son?," she paused, "now <em>there's a difficult topic for me to talk about,"</em> she said, pausing  yet again for a second, then continued, "the Supreme Leader <em>is</em> my son, if you haven't already guessed. Do I love my son? I have <em>always</em> loved him. That will <em>never</em> change. What I do <em>not love</em> is the fact that he followed in his grand father Vader's political aspirations, and now rules the galaxy using the Dark Side of the Force. As far as my feelings for him as my own flesh and blood, I love him and always will." Leia admitted. Leia's eyes teared up as she took another sip of her Caf.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey watched Leia's pained expression and looked down for a moment. She felt even <em>more convinced</em> after, hearing this confession from Leia that, now more than ever, she needed to keep her feelings for Kylo a secret. How could she <em>ever</em> let it be known that she was falling more deeply in love with Kylo by the day? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No one would understand or trust her again. Images of she and Kylo's connections in the Force when they had touched hands flooded her soul. There was so much more to Kylo than anyone else knew. Rey <em>knew him like no one else did.</em> She understood him and his <em>motives</em>. If she were to try to defend those motives to his mother, or anyone else on base, she'd never be trusted or esteemed again, right?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey swallowed hard and put her hand on Leia's arm and said, "I see," then paused for a few seconds, then continued, "what if your son has reasons for his choices, Leia? What if he has motives that are known only to him?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia looked up at Rey with a curious expression, then she nodded, "I think I know <em>why</em> he feels the way he does about the Resistance, about <em>me</em>, in particular," Leia admitted. Rey tilted her head to Lea and patted her arm and said, "You can share it with me, Leia." she answered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia took a deep breath and another sip of her Caf, then said, "It's such a long story, Rey. My son definitely has <em>legitimate</em> reasons to be angry and bitter against <em>me</em> and his uncle Luke.  But, even before all of that, from childhood he used the Dark Side of the Force. I sent him to Luke, hoping to change that. My own brother tried to kill my son because of it. My son has been wounded deeply by people he trusted, it's true, but <em>even so</em>, I cannot accept that he rules a dark regime right now. I don't know if that will ever change."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I see," Rey said, visibly saddened by what she just hear Leia admit, then she continued, "I can see why your son may feel the way he does, Leia," she paused, then stood from her chair for a moment, then continued, "I appreciate you sharing that with me. I know it can't have been easy for you." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia put her Caf down, then said, "Alright, I'm through talking. You came here to speak to me. What's on your mind?" she asked, trying to smile again after just speaking about a topic that was heavy on her heart.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh..., yes..., well, I...uh, want to know if I have your permission to take an X-Wing? I wanted to have some personal time alone for a few hours, or even a day cycle or so, if that's alright?" Rey asked, hoping Leia would grant her permission to do so.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia put her hand back on Rey's arm and said, "Of course, Rey. Everyone deserves some personal time alone. Feel free to take an X-Wing."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey hugged Leia and said, "Thank you, Leia," she said, "I also need to tell you how much I appreciate you sharing with me what you did. I can tell that you don't agree with your son's political views, but <em>you do love him</em>. I can see that." Rey said, patting Leia's arm in return.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He's my son, Rey. No, I don't agree with his political motivations, anymore than I agreed with my father's, but that will never change how I feel about him personally and privately." she answered, then continued "Now, go! Enjoy yourself for a while and take that personal time you need."<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled at Leia, "Thanks again, Leia," she said, then walked away from the main control center and straight out to the ship yards to man an X-Wing. As she boarded the X-Wing and started the engines, her heart raced. Would Kylo already be there waiting at that space station for her? What would they discuss? How would all of this go? she hadn't seen him in person since the Supremacy. She knew there was something deeper happening between them but where did she and Kylo plan on going from here? If she acted on her feelings for him, what ripple effect would that cause, even for her friends or Leia?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Within seconds, she had her X-Wing up and into orbit around Ajan Kloss. She used the coordinates that Kylo had given to her from the day before and put them into the navigational computer and then jumped to light speed, on her way to see Kylo in person for the first time in months.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo had landed his TIE Whisper into the main hangar bay of the space station.  He disembarked his ship and made his way to the main control center of the station and would bring up the sensors to see if he could track Rey approaching any time soon. He wondered if Rey would show up. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He had so many unanswered questions that plagued his soul every day. Why did she leave him on the Supremacy? Wasn't it <em>obvious</em> to them both that they were falling in love with one another? What went wrong? He needed answers from her. He felt pain over it more than any other emotion since that day.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo watched the sensor read outs for about an hour. Finally, he picked up a reading that showed a small single man fighter on approach to the station. He eagerly stood to his feet and made his way back into the hangar bay to wait for Rey's arrival. His heart soared at the prospect of seeing her in the flesh this time, instead of a Force Bond connection.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The entire time Rey flew to the station, she recalled Leia's words to her about her son. She knew Leia was pained by it all, but she also knew <em>why</em> Kylo felt as he did. She understood Kylo's motives better than anyone. The Force had made them 'one' in a way that made it impossible for either she or Kylo to hide from one another's emotions, thoughts or motives.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As Rey approached the hangar bay of the space station, her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Kylo's TIE Whisper was already in the hangar bay, waiting for her to arrive. She brought the X-Wing to a perfect landing, and as she turned off her engines, she looked out of her cockpit window and saw Kylo standing not far off from her. His facial expression looked calm and hopeful toward her as she disembarked from her ship.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She stood at the base of her ship and she and Kylo locked eyes with one another for the longest time. Each of them just stared at the other, wondering who would be the first one to take a step closer.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey noticed that Kylo looked the same as she had remembered seeing him on the Supremacy, but at the same time, there was something <em>different</em> about him. He somehow looked more regal. She assumed that over the past few months, ruling now as the Supreme Leader, gave him an air of authority she had not seen in him before. She looked at him, almost in disbelief that they were actually face-to-face now, and began to take a few steps forward toward him. Kylo began to walk toward her as well, his eyes were not angry or vengeful toward her. Rey noticed he seemed happy to see her in person.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo got within two feet of her and stood still. Rey was breathing heavier as she stood before him, taking in his form, his beauty, everything about him that captivated her so deeply. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Kylo..." Rey whispered out, "I'm here, I made it." she said, giving him a longing look in her eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo walked closer to her and put a gloved hand on her arm and said, "You're <em>here,</em> in person. You <em>came."</em> he said, gazing at her with longing. Rey smiled at him warmly and she said, "Yes, I came." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She noticed Kylo seemed almost shocked that she had actually come here to meet with him in person. She was almost crushed by the look of melancholy that was on his face as he stood looking at her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He moved even closer to her and said, "Rey, it's good to see you again, in person, I mean."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Same here," she began, "you look good, you look like the role of Supreme Leader fits you." she replied, as her eyes looked at him from head to toe, visibly admiring the sight of him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded, took a deep breath, then said, "Thank you," and then extended his hand to her, "take a walk with me? To the command center? We can talk." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey remembered the last time he had his hand extended to her. She slowly raised her hand and felt the warm leather of his glove surround her own hand. Kylo's eyes went soft when she placed her hand in his and he began to lead them out of the hangar bay.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As they walked hand in hand though the station, Kylo looked down at her and said, "you look good yourself."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled up at him, with a hint of a blush on her face, and said, "You think so, huh?" she asked, somewhat shyly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Mmmm, hmmm," Kylo answered back, not taking his eyes off of her. They made it to the main command center which was a much more comfortable place to talk for a while. Kylo, still not wanting to let go of her hand, stood with her in front of some lounges and faced her once they arrived.  The look of desperation in both of their eyes for one another was so thick and heavy between them. Each one of them gazed at the other in almost disbelief.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey, I would like to kiss you, but this time, in person. Kissing you recently through our Bond was nice, but I want to actually <em>feel your lips against mine</em> for<em> real</em> this time." he said, hoping Rey would agree to it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey had tunnel vision. All she could see was this beautiful man standing here, right in front of her. This beautiful man was supposed to be her enemy, a person that was 'off-limits' to her, but here she stood, right in front of him, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I want that too," she said with a sigh. Kylo put his hand to the side of her face and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Rey put her hand onto his arm and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and slowly through her nose as his lips remained on hers for several seconds. Kylo relished the feel of her lips on his and would treasure it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He finally pulled away and noticed that Rey's eyes were still closed for a few seconds after he ended their kiss. She finally opened them slowly, and said, "It....well, it's much better in person." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, it is." Kylo said. His eyes were begging for another kiss and<em> Rey</em> initiated it this time. She reached her hand up to his shoulder and brought his mouth closer to hers and Kylo eagerly followed her lead. He held her closer this time when they kissed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rey let out a soft moan when he did, not wanting to remove her lips from his anytime soon. Kylo began to deepen the kiss between them, rubbing his hands along her back more firmly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>This is as close as Rey had ever been to a man. She had never shared anything beyond a kiss with anyone. She felt Kylo's kiss was deepening and his hands were roaming her back quite freely. Their kiss was intensifying and she could feel the emotional tension between them climbing.  She pushed away gently and took a few breaths, saying, "Let's slow down, just for a few seconds." she sighed out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo took a few breaths and nodded to her, knowing she wanted to slow the kiss down a bit. He respected her wishes and took a step back, but said, "That was much nicer in person, Rey." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey agreed, nodding her head somewhat breathlessly, "Yes, it was." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo took her by the hand again and said, "Please, sit down and let's talk. I have so much I need to hear from you, Rey." he said. Rey noticed that <em>same</em> look of pleading in his eyes as when she last saw him on the Supremacy. His eyes searched hers and she could feel his pain and confusion through their Bond.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey took a seat next to him and Kylo kept hold of her hand in his as he began to speak again, saying, "Rey, why did you leave? I have wanted an answer to that for months. Did I misunderstand what was happening between us?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's heart almost broke when he asked her this with such pain and confusion in his eyes. The way he looked at her was gripping her heart to the core.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A single tear ran down Rey's cheek and Kylo used his gloved hand to wipe it from her face as he waited for her reply. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh Kylo...., I...." she stopped for a moment, trying to keep her composure so she could give him an answer without crying through her words to him. She took a deep breath, then said, "I didn't <em>want</em> to leave you that day. I wanted to stay. I struggled <em>greatly</em> with my decision. I've been at war with myself ever since that day."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded, a look of softness was in his eyes as he listened to her answer him, then he said, "Then why? Please, Rey, I need to know. You came to me that day, you stood with me against Snoke, we Bonded in our souls when we touched hands, we shared our deepest thoughts with one another," he dipped his head, now looking pained <em>himself</em>, then continued, "did I say something to hurt you or?..." he stopped, not able to finish his sentence.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey shook her head 'no' and said, "You have <em>no idea</em> how difficult it was for me to leave that day," she began, wiping another tear off of her cheek, "I almost took your hand," she let out a sob or two and then continued, "I have been in such loneliness for you ever since. I struggle each day to do my work with the Resistance, to stand on what I<em> think are my own convictions</em>, but then I lie awake at night, thinking only of<em> you</em>, thinking of running<em> back</em> to be with you and <em>throwing everything else to the wind."</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's face was melancholy as he listened to her. He looked down at Rey's hand in his own, then back up to her and said, "Rey, if you feel that strongly, you can still come to me. You can leave here with me <em>today</em> and we can start over, together."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I wish it were that simple, Kylo." she said, looking back up at him with tear filled eyes. Kylo looked at her with compassion, wiping her face dry again with his hand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey continued, "Why do you think I struggled that day to take your hand. It wasn't due to a lack of desire on my part."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo kept his eyes riveted on hers and said, "You have a right to make your own choices, Rey. I won't force the issue, but I can't help but wonder if you <em>really</em> understand what I'm offering you and what you and I can make of the galaxy together if you join me. The Force needs balance, Rey. You and I together can bring that balance."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked up at him through watery eyes and said, "I <em>do</em> understand that. It's not that I don't see your point," she paused, then said, "I wonder if I'm ready to walk away from the Resistance and all that they stand for. Don't misunderstand me, Kylo. I am falling in love with you. I care about who you really are and I do truly see <em>you</em> for who you are, but I'm struggling with letting the past go, struggling with...." and she paused again, not able to finish her words to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo finished her words for her, saying, "You're struggling with joining me because I rule the First Order? Because I use the Dark Side of the Force?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded, "Yes, I think so. Can I honestly look you in the eye and tell you that I'm willing to join the First Order or accept that the man<em> I love</em> uses the Dark Side of the Force? How can that possibly work between us, Kylo?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You're holding yourself back from me because of my use of the Dark Side? Rey, if you were to let me show you what the Dark Side is, you wouldn't have doubts about me. Using the Dark Side is just as much a side of the Force as the Light Side is. If you let me show you some things about the Dark Side, you may see it differently than you do now, but you have to be willing to give me a chance to show you." he said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I know what the Dark Side is, Kylo." she protested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Do you? Are you sure?" he asked, tilting his head, giving her a curious look.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey took a deep breath and said, "It's everything I am not. It's the opposite of the Light." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey," Kylo began, "tell me something first. Our Bond in the Force is very close. When we've touched hands or shared a kiss, talked with one another or seen into each other's very souls, can you honestly tell me that you see no compassion in me or any willingness to compromise with you?  Using the Dark Side is not about evil or evil deeds, as you've been taught, by the Jedi Rey. Using the Dark Side is allowing your passion, anger and emotions to benefit you in many ways. Using the Dark Side is about acknowledging your passions and emotions and making them work for you. The Jedi teach you to forsake love, attachments or passion. I am capable of compassion, Rey. Just because I use the Dark Side of the Force, doesn't make me evil and I think you know this," he paused, then continued, "I believe you and I can compromise, work together, to bring balance between Light and Dark, if you're willing."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey sat listening to what he had to say and she was lost in thought for a few minutes, then she said, "You were trained as a Jedi. Why did you forsake it?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo dipped his head for a minute, took a deep breath, then continued, "Yes, I was trained in the ways of the Jedi. I understand their ways very well. That's why you can trust me when I tell you that the ways of the Jedi are not the only way to view the Force, Rey. The Force is both sides, and I wanted to know the Dark Side. I am more drawn to use the Dark than I ever was the light. It's who I am, Rey, but it doesn't mean that I am without compassion or a sense of justice. I use the Force a different way than you do, that's all." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"There is so much killing and warfare associated with the Dark Side, Kylo! Look at the history of the Empire and the First Order. Can't you see this?" Rey asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey, <em>both sides</em> have killed the other for the sake of what they believed in. It's not just Dark Side users of the Force that have committed murder for their cause," he paused, then said, "Don't you remember when I told you that the 'Sith'<em> and</em> the 'Jedi' have to end? I feel strongly that you and I were brought together by the Force to do something <em>entirely</em> different, Rey, something new and never done before.  I feel strongly that if you join me, we can bring balance between Dark and Light and rule together. Why can't you see this?" he asked, with pleading in his voice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey kept her eyes locked onto his, paying close attention to what he was trying to tell her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo took her hand into his and said, "Rey, all I'm asking for is for you to <em>trust me</em>. If you were to join me, I wouldn't ask you to give up the Light Side."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That one comment caught Rey's attention. Her eyes went wider and she said, "You <em>wouldn't?"</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"No, Rey. I'm asking you to join me and be the Light that helps me <em>balance</em> the Dark. You would rule with me, <em>both</em> of us would bring our own influence together to bring balance." He said, his eyes were pleading, "The Force is not <em>all Dark</em> and it is not<em> all Light</em>, Rey. I've studied long and hard for years learning all of this. If you say you love me, then I'm asking you to trust me," he paused, then said, "but, I will never give up the Dark Side, Rey, just as you will never give up the Light. It's who <em>I am</em> and it's who <em>you</em> are. I'm not asking you to change who you are and I'm asking you to accept me for who I am. Please, Rey, reconsider and come with me?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes watered again. She looked at Kylo pleading with her once more as he did just a few short months ago, except this time, they were taking the time to talk things over, rather than run away.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey held onto his hand, squeezed it lightly, then said, "I need to think about it."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"That's all I'm asking of you, Rey. Last time, you ran away without even taking the time to discuss this with me. Running away from one another won't solve this." he said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey pursed her lips and looked down for a moment, not sure what to say from here. Kylo lifted her face up to look at him and said, "I love you, Rey. I would never do anything to hurt you. All I'm asking from you is a chance to prove it to you. Join me."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Kylo....I...." she said, then held his gaze steadily. Kylo leaned in closer to her, brushing his lips with hers. Rey quickly lost herself in the feel of his lips against hers. She put her hand to his face and kept it there as he kissed her. Rey pulled slightly back from him and said, "This offer of yours, it's not platonic, <em>is</em> it..." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked into Rey's eyes and then to her lips, then said, "Does this <em>feel</em> platonic, Rey?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's heart quickened and she realized <em>all</em> that he was asking of her. It wasn't just his interest to rule the galaxy with her, he wanted<em> far more</em> than that. He wanted everything else that came with it. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's lips parted and Kylo wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer, pressing his lips again to hers. He pulled her gently against him at the small of her back and then looked at her to say, "This doesn't feel <em>platonic</em> to me...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey felt her pulse rise. She <em>knew</em> what they had felt for one another was<em> far from platonic</em>. She was scared to death of the prospect of giving into those desires with him. Not only because she felt <em>he</em> was that 'forbidden fruit' she was not supposed to have, but also because she had never been intimate with anyone before. The thought of being intimate with him brought her feelings of desire<em> and</em> fear.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey answered him and said, "No, it doesn't feel platonic." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo sat looking at her, waiting for her reply, in more ways than one! She took a deep breath, then said, "What were you expecting to happen between us today, Kylo?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo breathed in deeply, looking from her eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes again and said, "I was hoping to talk with you, to see you again, in person,  but...." he hesitated, then continued, "if you agreed to stay longer and share <em>more</em> than that with me, I certainly won't turn away from it." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey knew <em>exactly</em> what Kylo was hinting at. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and felt her face flush with heat. She opened her eyes again and said, "You want <em>more</em>, as in?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I think you <em>know</em> how I mean that, Rey," he said, stroking her face with his hand. Rey swallowed hard and took a deep breath, not taking her eyes off of his. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I don't know if I can do this." she said, standing to her feet. Kylo let go of her hand and noticed the nervous tension on her face.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I won't pressure you, Rey. I love you. I want to share something more with you, but I understand if you don't want to." he said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked up at him with yearning written all over her face and said, "It's not that I don't want to, it's...., well, it's me. I've never been with anyone like that." she admitted shyly, feeling a bit embarrassed by her admission.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was struggling. He knew if he had to board his TIE Whisper and fly back to the Finalizer without Rey, he would feel despair again and his desire for her leaving him more lonely than <em>ever</em>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo leaned his forehead against Rey's and said softly, "<em>Please</em>, Rey. Let me love you. You can <em>trust me.</em> Even if you don't come back with me right now, please share this one thing with me. I want to make love to you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When Rey heard him admit that he wanted to make love to her, everything in her wanted that too, but she was also struggling with fear and anxiety at the thought. Kylo knew this and said, "I know you are afraid, but you don't have to be afraid with me, Rey. I won't pressure you to make a decision to join me right now, but can we have this time together, before we have to part ways?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey closed her eyes, struggling with her desire for this 'forbidden' fruit, this man who was 'supposed' to be her enemy, but she was filled with love and longing for him and couldn't deny what she wanted to experience with him as well. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's breaths were a bit broken as Rey watched him looking at her. She hadn't even made her mind up about joining him, could she say 'yes' to this? To make love with him before she left back for Ajan Kloss?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's lips parted and she said, "I'm so nervous, Kylo, but I can't leave here without sharing that with you. I want you as much as you want me, but I'm....well, not sure I know what to do or....." she said, feeling embarrassed again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo stood up in front of her and took her by the hand and said, "I know," he said, softly placing his hand on her face, then said, "I won't hurt you, Rey. You can trust me."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's entire body flushed hot. Her face felt like an oven as he she saw the way he looked at her. She knew that if she shared this with him, they both would <em>never</em> be the same with one another and a line would have been crossed. Where would they go from here?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home: What Is It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A SHORT transition chapter where: Kylo and Rey have some painful moments together, but Rey comes to a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Home: What Is it?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyko stood directly in front of Rey. His eyes bore through her and she could feel the weight of his stare. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Kylo, I can't," she paused," If I share this with you, there's <em>no going back</em>. I can't just make love with you and then return to the Resistance like nothing happened between us...... I have to go." she said, starting to head for the hangar bay once more. Kylo sighed, then followed slowly behind her. Right before Rey got to the hangar bay she froze in her tracks. She looked down at the floor and just froze in place, not able to make her feet take one more step.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo stood directly behind her and said, "Will you at least consider everything we talked about today? Please think deeply about what I said? I really think we can make this work between us. We can also bring something new to the galaxy, Rey. Let go of the Resistance, let go of the past. We can <em>do this, Rey.</em>" he pleaded.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey turned slowly around to face him, her eyes met his with hesitation, then she said, "I'm struggling right now to say 'yes' to  you. Kylo, the decision I make here today will affect so many people, whether it's the Resistance or the First Order. Whatever decision I make, there will be consequences. It's not that simple!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo winced his eyes in frustration, then said, "Rey, it<em> is that simple!</em>  Yes, there are consequences to every decision we make, but what<em> harm</em> could come from you joining me and helping to bring <em>balance</em> to the Force? What <em>harm</em> could come because you finally give in to your love for me and we allow ourselves to be together as we both want? How long can we continue to meet with Force Bond connections, never being able to love one another or live in the open together? I don't know about you, Rey, but this is tearing <em>me</em> apart."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey grit her jaw and closed her eyes, looking down from Kylo to the floor once more. Why did she feel frozen in place? Why was this so difficult? It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' decision, right?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo walked up to Rey and lifted her chin up to look at him and said, "Rey, I won't stop you from boarding that X-Wing and leaving here, but if your answer is 'no', then I will have to live with it, but the galaxy will have missed an opportunity to be balanced for the first time in <em>untold generations</em>. I'm not just asking you to stay with me because I want you and love you, though <em>I do</em>,  I'm also asking you to reconsider what the galaxy <em>could be</em>.  I'm asking you to look at the bigger picture here and see the potential, Rey!" he asked sternly, trying his best to get her listen to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was breathing heavily now. Rey stood staring right into his eyes as he was pleading with her. Tears ran down Rey's cheeks as Kylo continued, "Rey, I'm giving up things in my life<em> too</em> if we make this compromise. If I bring you back with me today, my own officers will doubt my sincerity as their Supreme Leader. Don't you think they may think ME a traitor to my own cause by bringing the most powerful Jedi from the Resistance back with me? I'm also going to have to adjust by allowing you to rule with me. I'm offering to give up doing things<em> my own way, </em>and include<em> you</em> in every decision, which is something I am<em> not used to doing</em>. There will be challenges and compromise for <em>both</em> of us, but I believe we can face them together." he pleaded.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey gave Kylo a soft look, then reached up and touched the side of his face and said, "I understand what you're saying," she paused, hesitating to finish her words, then said, "I'm not ready to make that decision so <em>'final'</em> yet.<em> I love you</em>, but I have to go. I'm <em>sorry</em>, Kylo.." she said, giving him a soft look.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo let go of her face and just stayed in place, watching her head back to the hangar bay. His hands dropped to his sides in melancholy resignation. Rey was in tears as she left. Kylo walked back to the control center of the space station and sat down in a chair, waiting to watch Rey's X-Wing fly away at light speed. Rey got back into her X-Wing with heaving sobs. She closed the hatch and punched in the coordinates for Ajan Kloss.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo got up from his chair and walked to the observation window to watch her fly away. His heart was heavier <em>now</em> than it had been these past few months after she had left him on the Supremacy. He refused to allow a tear to escape his eyes and roll down his face. He stood watching and waiting to see her jump to light speed. After a few minutes of watching out the window, Kylo noticed that her X-Wing had not even left the hangar bay yet. He <em>wasn't</em> going to go looking for her though. He was willing to let her go. He had tried all he knew to do to get her to stay. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He paced in front of the window a few minutes more, watching, and still did not see her X-Wing leave the hangar. Out of stubborn refusal to go after her, he held his ground and stayed put.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey had the hatch closed and had input the coordinates to Ajan Kloss into her navigational system. She sat staring at the controls, still heaving with sobs. She leaned forward, cupping her face in her hands, taking deep breaths through more tears. She felt numb. She felt like her soul was being torn in two. How would she make a decision that would affect so many around her? How?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She sat in silence for several minutes, wiping her eyes and looking over the control panel, her finger hovered over the auto pilot, ready go hit the button so she could go home to Ajan Kloss. Home? Where was home? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Was <em>home</em> on Jakuu, waiting for parents who would<em> never</em> return? Was <em>home</em> on a Resistance base on Ajan Kloss where people expected her to be their hero and savior? Where was<em> home</em>? Was home a person or a place? Rey suddenly thought back to Maz's words to her when she was on Tokodana. Maz told her that the <span class="u">'belonging she sought was not behind her, or even in the present,</span> but<em> ahead</em> of her.' She stopped crying for a few seconds, wiped her face and said out loud, <em><span class="u">****'</span></em><span class="u">the belonging I seek is <em>ahead</em> of me, Maz said'**** </span>she reminded herself, speaking Maz's words out loud. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's tears began to flow once more. She told Leia she was only going be gone for no more than a day cycle. If she decided to stay with Kylo, she knew it would be a point of no return for her with the Resistance. She knew the hurt, confusion and pain she would cause in others if she made the decision to stay. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo had just told her that <em>he</em> would face challenges as well if he brought her back with him. Could he face the doubts of his own people just like she would have to face? Would Kylo's own officers be against him if she showed up with him on the Finalizer?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She began to sob once more as her engines ran, waiting for that <em>final</em> button to be pushed to take her back to the Resistance, but here she sat, frozen in place, sobbing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She looked at the button, ready to push it, but then, she stopped herself and looked instead at the button to open the hatch of her X-Wing. She made the split second decision to shut down the X-Wing's engines and she opened the hatch. "<span class="u"><em>I can't do it, I can't leave him." </em></span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She turned off the engines and opened her hatch. She climbed down as quickly as she possibly could and ran through the corridors of the space station, looking for Kylo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em> <strong>**** I can't leave him, I just can't leave him....****</strong> </em> </span> <strong> she said, sprinting as fast as she could.  Her face was red and soaked with tears as she rounded the corner of the control room and noticed Kylo standing alone, looking out the observation window. Her heart sank!</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo turned around and saw her standing there, heaving with tears streaming down her face and his eyes lit up with hope as he looked back at her! Rey stood in the doorway and said, "I just can't do it. I can't.... I can't go!" she said with heaving sobs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo watched as Rey ran right for him. He opened his arms to her and gripped her tightly, lifting her off the floor in his arms. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey sobbed into his tunic, saying, "I can't do it, Kylo, I just can't."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo set her back down on the floor and put his hand to the side of her face, wiped her tears and calmed her down and said, "Rey, it's okay, it's okay." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey got her breathing under control and she closed her eyes as Kylo leaned down to kiss her gently on her lips and then pulled back to say, "Let's go home." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey watched as he extended his gloved hand out to her, yet again, and he said once more, "Let's go home, Rey."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was right then and there that Rey knew what 'home' was. Home was Kylo. Home was wherever <em>they were together.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey put her hand in his and walked back with him to the hangar bay. He got into his TIE Whisper and then extended his hand to her, helping her to sit on his lap as he started the engines.  Rey sat on his lap, watching him work the controls, setting the navigation for his flag ship.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo stroked the side of her face and said, "I won't let anyone harm you. We're going back to the Finalizer now. Just trust me, alright?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled at him through a red face that was soaked with tears. Kylo shook his head, smiled at her and said, "I promise you won't regret this with me, Rey. I will do everything in my power to show you how much I love you. Let's go home."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo lifted his TIE Whisper off the hangar floor and Rey watched out the window as the X-Wing was left behind. Within seconds, Kylo had put the Whisper into light speed, straight for the Finalizer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***********************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Yourself Are MY Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo brings Rey back with him on his TIE Whisper to the Finalizer. They share a deep mixture of conversation, and a tad of humor, on their two hour flight back to the Finalizer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6: You Yourself Are My Home</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey had her left arm around Kylo's neck and Kylo had his right arm around her waist, as they flew through space at light speed, back to the Finalizer. Rey enjoyed the scent of Kylo's clothing, whatever it is that he wore as a cologne, <em>or was it the soap he used?</em> She didn't know. All she knew was that it was intoxicating to sit this close to him as he flew his ship.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She watched him working the controls for a few seconds and then he put the Whisper into auto pilot and looked over at her, shifting his position a bit so he could see her better.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo chuckled and said, "Sorry it's so cramped in here. Not much room in my Whisper."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey just gazed at him and said, "I don't mind. It's not a problem. I like being close to you." she said, trying to act as if she wasn't incredibly shy to be sitting on his lap, then she continued, "how long until we reach your flag ship?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked back down at the controls and said, "Oh.... let's see," he paused, then said, "we have about two hours to go. The Finalizer is located pretty far from here."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo examined Rey's eyes and her face and felt heavy that she was sobbing so much earlier. He put his hand to her face and said, "Rey, no more crying. I hate to see you cry."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey leaned herself into his touch on the side of her face and closed her eyes and whispered, "I won't. I feel at peace now that I made my decision to come back with you," she said, opening her eyes again, "I feel a 'calm' about my decision. It's a 'calm' I didn't feel just a while ago."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo reached to take his gloves off and placed them onto his console, then said, "I want to touch you, skin to skin," he began, putting his hand back onto her face, then he said, "I'm glad you feel good about coming back with me, Rey. I hoped for so long that you would reconsider," he shook his head for a moment, looking down, then said, "I have a confession to make. I've spent so many days and nights, since you left the Supremacy, feeling utterly alone. I could hardly sleep at night. I missed you every minute of every day. When the Force would disconnect us from seeing one another through our Bond, my heart would sink," he paused again and then pulled her more tightly against him at her waist, and said, "I'm overwhelmed that you are <em>actually here</em>, in my arms."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey reached up and touched his hand, that was still on the side of her face, and said, "Neither one of us will be alone again," she closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath, then continued, "I can't live like this anymore either. Living one day to the next, never knowing if the Force will connect us, and <em>if</em> it does, will we be connected for minutes, seconds or hours? It <em>was</em> tearing me apart too." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked at Rey's face closely, looking back and forth between her eyes and cheeks, and said, "Your face doesn't look as swollen and red anymore. I hated seeing you so upset, but I <em>had</em> to fight for you, for <em>us</em>, Rey. I believe in us being together. I know we can both make this work and stop the endless wars that have taken place between the Sith and the Jedi  and put a stop to it," he paused, then said, "people mistakenly feel that because I'm the Supreme Leader and use the Dark Side of the Force that I don't want peace or that I'm not interested in justice for the galaxy. This is not so. I'm<em> not</em> Snoke and my rule is <em>not</em> his rule. I am willing to compromise for that to happen," he paused, "also, I don't want to live the rest of my life without you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey sat listening to what he was saying to her with new ears. Her lips parted slightly as she listened to him speaking and then finally said, "I always assumed you didn't want compromise. You have a reputation for being, well, extremely.... well....." Rey suddenly could not bring herself to finish.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo chuckled and said, "What? Firm? Strict? Harsh?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded her head hesitantly, saying, "Well.... I guess?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded, then said, "I <em>am</em> firm, strict and sometimes harsh. <em>Yes. I admit it</em>. I expect my officers, subordinates, and those that serve the First Order, to obey my commands and follow protocol. Rey, as Supreme Leader, I govern the entire galaxy. I can't be seen as weak. When it comes to different star systems, I expect them to keep the rule of law and if they refuse or don't abide by it, I will step in and make sure law and order takes place." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey said, "Hmmm, what about the worlds that are hurting, or struggling to survive? Do you pay attention to their cries for help? I'm only asking because I don't know the first thing about First Order politics yet. Sorry if I'm asking too many questions, but I need to know these things since I'm coming back with you." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded and looked out the window for a minute, then down at his control panel, flipped a couple of switches, then said, "There's nothing wrong with asking questions, Rey. It doesn't bother me," he began, then leaned in to kiss her lightly on the mouth, and continued, "I <em>do</em> listen to worlds that are struggling, but that is where <em>YOU</em> come in. Being a Dark Side User of the Force, by<em> nature,</em> I need that Light to come alongside me and give me a different perspective from time to time. I want to be more receptive to worlds that need help or are struggling. Your influence in my life will help me when I'm making decisions about those worlds. It can be difficult, at times, to answer <em>every world</em> that contacts the First Order with problems. It's a large galaxy, with many star systems,  and sometimes I have to pick and choose how much of my resources will go into responding to a particular world, but with you at my side, it will bring a perspective to help me make those decisions."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So far, as Rey sat listening to him explain this, she felt more at ease with deciding to join him. To her, he seemed completely open to compromising with her. Kylo continued, "You can ask me anything and I will never become tired of hearing your voice each day as you live and work beside me," he said, leaning in to brush his lips with hers again. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey pressed into the kiss a bit more, and within seconds, they had their arms completely embracing one another. Rey sighed when Kylo's hands pressed and massaged her on her back as he kissed her. Just the touch of his hands on her, made her pulse rise. As he kissed her and felt his hands on her body, she remembered that what she had agreed to with Kylo was far<em> more</em> than something platonic. He would eventually want to be much closer to her. She tried to enjoy kissing him right now and not think to heavily about <em>'that moment'</em> when it came. She was nervous to share that with him, <em>far</em> more nervous that Kylo knew!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey could not hide her thoughts very well from Kylo. He smiled at her warmly and said, "Rey, you don't have to worry about <em>that</em>."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey tilted her head sideways to him, scrunched her eyebrows together and said, "What? Worry about <em>what?"</em> she asked, not knowing that Kylo could sense her thoughts through their Force Bond.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You don't have to be anxious or fearful to share, well, intimacy with me," he began, "I won't rush you into anything until you're ready for that in our relationship." he said plainly, with baited breath, waiting to hear her reply.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Wait..., how did you? You are<em> reading</em> my thoughts?" she asked, playfully tapping his arm. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded, with the slightest hint of a flirtatious smile, then said, "Rey, we can't hide from one another. I can't read exact thoughts from you unless I'm probing your mind deeply, but I can read 'impressions' or emotions from you, yes, and <em>you</em> can do the same with me. That's how you can know I'm trustworthy and am not lying to you about anything I'm offering you." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What Kylo was referring to was a Dark Side ability. It was an ability that Rey had never tapped into. Kylo caught her attention when he said this, and she said, "Oh, I see," she blushed. She hated that Kylo could most definitely see her blushing, then she continued, "well, I can't say I <em>don't</em> want that with you, I do. I told you that back on the space station. It's just that, I'm not experienced with that and.....," she paused, then said, "aren't you older than I am?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo chuckled for a few seconds, looked back down at his sensors, pushed a few more controls, then looked back up at Rey, and said, "Am I older than you? Are you trying to say I'm an old man?" he joked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey laughed, then said, "Well <em>are</em> you an old man?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo gave her a lifted eyebrow, then said, "Well, if <em>you</em> consider thirty to be 'old', then I guess I'm old." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Thirty?" Rey began, "Yeah, then you're old." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo shook his head at her, smiling, then reached down to pull her more tightly against him, and said, "Rey, I will wait until you feel comfortable with that aspect of our relationship. I'm not going to pressure you the minute we return to the Finalizer to make love with me. I was pushing it a little back on the space station because I thought you were going back to the Resistance and I just wanted something of you, something we could share, before you left me." he said, then continued, "as far as you being inexperienced, that doesn't matter to me, Rey. When you <em>do</em> decide to share that closeness with me, I promise you that you'll have nothing to worry about. I love you. Always remember that. I want to share everything with you, but I'm willing to be patient."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's eyes became more serious and he leaned in to kiss her again, going from grazing his lips lightly over hers, to pressing more deeply from time to time. Rey's arms went around his neck as he continued to kiss her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Another hour went by and Kylo's sensor alarm sounded, alerting him that he was coming up fast on the Finalizer. Rey saw his cockpit console light up and knew it was only a matter of minutes before she was walking right into the heart of the First Order. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a bit anxious-ridden at the thought.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey," Kylo began, "when we land in the hangar bay of my ship, my officers there, along with some of the troopers, will not be expecting to see you with me. No one will harm you. I won't allow it." he reassured her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded nervously to him, "Alright, I trust you." she said, leaning in to give him one more kiss. Kylo dropped his Whisper out of light speed and then turned his attention to the control panel again and opened the COMM to the hangar bay, saying, "This is Supreme Leader, Ren. I'm on my final approach." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, Supreme Leader, we have you on our sensors." an officer responded.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey watched as the Whisper dropped out of light speed and saw the Finalizer outside the window. Kylo watched Rey's expression as they drew closer to the hangar bay. She nervously asked Kylo, "Ummm, are your people going to give you a hard time for bringing me back here with you? No one is going to <em>mutiny</em> against you or anything, right?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo chuckled, then said, "Uhhh, <em>no," </em>he paused, "They won't mutiny against me. Some of my officers will be shocked, and won't like my decision to bring you back with me, but they <em>will follow my orders,</em> Rey. They<em> know</em> better than to cross me. If anyone disobeys my orders or challenges me, I will deal with it immediately," he said, continuing to work the controls of his ship.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey took a deep breath, wondering what <em>that</em> meant exactly. She wasn't going to ask. She'd soon find out, she figured. Rey watched out the window as Kylo guided the Whisper into the hangar bay of the Finalizer. She peered out the window and saw troopers standing around and officers readying themselves for Kylo to disembark his ship.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Whisper hit the floor of the hangar bay gently and Kylo stopped his engines and flipped his switches off, then looked at Rey and said, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. This is all new to you, but you'll find out soon how I handle my officers if they question me or disobey orders. Just stay right beside me."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He opened the hatch of the Whisper and then she watched as Kylo stood up to climb out of the hatch. She stood up right behind him and as he was stepping down, Rey began to climb out right behind him. She looked around the hangar bay at the eyes staring back at her. She suddenly saw Kylo's hand outstretched to her, helping her down, and he was also showing solidarity with her to the troopers and officers in the hangar bay as she climbed down to the floor.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's feet hit the floor of the hangar bay and as soon as she did, Kylo took her hand into his. Several troopers raised their blasters and one of the hangar bay officers walked over to greet Kylo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked around at the troopers with their blasters raised and he said, "Lower your weapons. This woman is not a threat." he commanded. The troopers slowly lowered their weapons and stood at attention. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Supreme Leader, welcome back, Sir," an officer greeted him, but then quickly looked Rey up and down, wondering why she was here. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Thank you, Lieutenant," Kylo began, "secure my TIE and alert the bridge that I am back, but am headed to my quarter</strong> <strong>s and do not wish to be disturbed unless it's important." Kylo ordered.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Lieutenant nodded at Kylo, but gave Rey a very strange and curious look as she stood there holding Kylo's hand. "Sir, would you like me to arrange for guest quarters <em>for.</em>..., " he paused, then said, "who <em>is</em> this, Sir?" he asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"This woman's name is Rey and she will tell you whether she wants guest quarters or not," Kylo said, looking at Rey. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was caught off guard, then said, "Oh... uhh, ummm, I will stay wherever the Supreme Leader stays." she responded awkwardly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo wanted to give Rey the choice and not make her feel as if she had to stay in his quarters. Rey knew this, but she did not want to be alone on this ship right now!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Lieutenant nodded and said, "Very good, Supreme Leader." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo kept hold of Rey's hand as they walked out of the hangar bay together.  Just as Kylo was walking out with Rey, General Hux was walking in his direction.  Kylo kept walking as if he was going to pass right by General Hux, but as he walked by with Rey, General Hux called to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo stopped in his tracks, still keeping hold of Rey's hand, and turned to face him.  Kylo glared at General Hux with obvious impatience and Rey noticed it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Supreme Leader," General Hux nodded to Kylo, then said, "Sir, I was on my way to the hangar bay to deliver these data pads to the acting Captain on duty, and...." General Hux stopped speaking, mid-sentence, looked at Rey with obvious confusion and then continued, "uhh, as I was saying, I'm delivering these data pads and..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo cut General Hux off sharply and said, "General, then <em>carry on</em> with your duties. You don't need to inform me that you're carrying data pads to the hangar bay," he said, then continued walking down the corridors with Rey, leaving General Hux in the corridor watching them, and looking thoroughly confused!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Who was that?"" Rey asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Sadly to say, he is one of my generals." Kylo said plainly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Sadly?" Rey asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'll explain later, Rey. Let's just say that he and I have never tolerated one another very well," he said, rounding the corner and taking them into a turbo lift.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The doors closed and Kylo took Rey's other hand into his own, and looked at her with such relief that she was with him. He gazed down at her with such devotion in his eyes and she said, "Wow, the way you are looking at me..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo leaned down and hovered his mouth right over hers and said, "You're here with me." he said softly, closing the distance between them to kiss her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No sooner his lips touched hers, they had to pull apart as the turbo lift doors opened. Kylo kept hold of Rey's hand as they passed by several more officers and troopers that seemed extremely curious about Rey, and with good reason. Kylo took them down one more corridor and he said, "My quarters are not far from here, Rey," he said to her with a smile.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>As soon as they got to the end of the corridor where Kylo's quarters were, one of his Knights was on his way down the corridor at the same time and said, "Master Kylo, you're back I see? I was on my way to speak with you about our training session tomorrow," he paused, looked at Rey closely, then back at Kylo and said, "you have company, I see?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was not in the mood right now to discuss Rey with anyone. She had just come on board with him and he wanted to get her to privacy so she didn't feel uncomfortable right now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Trudgen, I have a guest with me," Kylo said, giving Rey a smile, then he turned back to Trudgen and continued, "you can contact me via the COMM tomorrow about our training sessions. I'm not sure my schedule will be the same for a few days." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Trudgen smiled at Kylo with a raised eyebrow and said, "By the looks of it, your schedule will definitely be different for a while." he teased.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo knew what Trudgen was hinting at and quickly sent him on his way, saying, "Later, Trudgen, contact me later." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Trudgen nodded to Kylo and then smiled at Rey with a curious glance and said, "Alright, I understand. I will wait to hear from you, Master Kylo."  and he went on his way.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey turned to Kylo before they went into his quarters and she said, "Who was<em> that?</em> "</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo entered his command codes and said, "Have you ever heard of the Knights of Ren?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded, "I have heard of their reputation in the galaxy, yes." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well," Kylo began, "<em>that</em> is one of the Knights of Ren. I have several more that I train with and they all answer to me." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, I see." Rey said as she followed Kylo into his quarters. Rey crossed her arms against her chest as she walked in slowly looking around her at Kylo's quarters. Kylo noticed her looking somewhat uncomfortable. He knew all of this was unfamiliar surroundings for her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Wow, these are some big living quarters." she said, continuing look around slowly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm used to them, but yes, they are large." Kylo answered, looking at her with a soft look, saying, "Rey, I want you to feel at home here. I know it may take some time, but this is just as much <em>your</em> home now as it is mine and I want you to feel comfortable." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked over at him and instantly remembered her feelings about 'home' and all that ran through her mind about <em>what</em> 'home' really was when they were back on that space station together.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey gave him a shy smile and said, "It will take me some time to get used to all of this. I'm not used to living on a First Order flag ship," she said, "by now, I'd be back on Ajan Kloss getting ready to have a meal and get some sleep, but..." she paused, "<em>you</em> are my home, Kylo."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>When Kylo heard her say this to him, his heart warmed, "I'm glad you feel that way, Rey. Now that you are here, I feel fulfilled and complete," he said, pausing for a moment to think about what she had said about food, then continued, "You mentioned food. I should order some food to be brought up to us." he said. He took Rey by the hand first and said, "before I order a meal for us to be brought up, let me show you where the Fresher is and my sitting area. My sitting area has plenty of blankets, chairs and  great view of the galaxy," he said smiling at her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey returned his smile and walked with him as he showed her where the Fresher was. She peeked inside and said, "Very nice and <em>very</em> large too, just like everything else in here." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo walked with her back out to his sitting area that had several large lounges and said, "If you want to use the Fresher and relax with a blanket, I will order us some food." he suggested, trying to make sure she felt at home and comfortable. He knew this was all new and somewhat awkward for her. Rey could hardly believe she was here with him. She sat down slowly on a luxury lounge and it was so soft she felt she would sink deeply into it!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She reached around to grab a blanket and wrapped her shoulders with it and watched as Kylo went to the COMM to order that food be brought up for them both. She listened to him speaking on the COMM, but then stood back up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, then looked out of the window at the view Kylo was talking about. It was breathtaking. She could see numerous nebulae and star clusters, filled with beautiful color. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She took it upon herself to wander to another part of his quarters and wound up in the bedroom. She peered inside and noticed a huge bed with silk sheets and comforters, mirrors lining one wall and a huge floor to ceiling observation window. She stepped out of the bedroom and ended up back on the lounge chair and waited for Kylo to come back into the same room with her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He sat down next to her on the lounge and took her hand and said, "Our meals will be up here soon. Are you alright?" he asked. Kylo knew she most likely felt very out of place and would for a while.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm alright. I'm with you, so I'm fine." she said, looking at his hand as he held hers. Kylo moved, gently pulling her into his arms. Rey leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat for the first time. She had never been so close to him that she could hear the beat of his heart as he held her. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arm around him as he held her against him. She listened to the air fill his lungs and had the most contented feeling she'd ever known. This was home for her. Even though she was light years away from Ajan Kloss or Jakuu, being held in Kylo's arms like this was home for her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>**********************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey ate her meal with Kylo as they both sat on the lounge. She was still wrapped in her blanket and Kylo would glance over at her, just enjoying that she was here with him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After they had finished eating, Rey helped herself to Kylo's Fresher. He had some extra clothes brought up to her and she took them, heading in to use his shower for the night. Kylo sat on the lounge while she took her shower. His thoughts drifted back to how he felt while he was back on the abandoned space station, looking out the window, thinking he was going to watch Rey fly away and go back to the Resistance. His heart was flooded with gratitude that she had not left him. When she came walking out of the fresher, he stood to his feet and opened his arms to her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She walked toward him wearing some First Order sleep clothes that an officer had brought up for her.  Kylo's arms wrapped around her and he just held her close for a few seconds, saying, "Rey, I have to discuss sleeping arrangements with you." he said.  Rey froze for a second, knowing that this subject may come up. Well, it was<em> bound</em> to come up!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey pushed back slightly to look up at him, giving him a very shy look, then said, "Oh, yeah, of course." she said, giving him a nervous look. Kylo kept his eyes on hers for a while, not wanting to look away, and said, "If you want me to, I can sleep out here on the lounge. I didn't know if you felt comfortable with sharing the same bed with me yet." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's cheeks flushed. Not only had she never been intimate with a man before, but she had never shared a bed with one either! She cleared her throat and said, "I don't expect you to sleep out <em>here.</em> I'm not moving you out of your bed," she said awkwardly, then continued, "we told one another earlier today that we loved each other, so umm," she paused, looked into his eyes and said, "I can share the bed if you can?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked at her with a steady gaze and said, "I have <em>no</em> problem sharing my bed with you." he said. Rey knew his way of wording that to her definitely had a <em>double</em> meaning!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked shyly away from Kylo for a moment. Kylo spoke softly to her and said, "Rey, I told you, I won't push you into anything. I love you and would want nothing more than to make love with you tonight, but I understand if you're not ready. We can just go to sleep and you can get some rest if you're tired."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I, .... I....want to know what it's like to hold you and feel your arms around me and...." she stopped for a moment, not sure how to finish what she was trying to say. She continued, "It's like I told you earlier today while we were alone on that space station, I want to share that with you, but why am I so nervous?" she asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo gave her an understanding look and held her gaze, saying, "Rey, it's alright. You don't have to." then he picked her up and carried her in his arms to his bedroom. Once he got through the door of his bedroom, he kept hold of Rey in his arms and before putting her down, he turned to kiss her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. How did his lips feel this soft? How was his body this firm and warm against her? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo kept hold of her, not yet putting her down, and his lips roamed over her mouth more intensely and then for the first time ever, he began to kiss her neck and down to her collarbone. He grazed his lips along her neck softly, then made his way back up to her lips again. Rey was lost in the sensation and let out a soft moan, saying, "Force..." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo set her down on the floor very gently and kept his hands at her waist. She looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes. She noticed that he was trying to control himself, but she could tell he wanted nothing more than to make love with her. Even if she gave into him, she knew he was not using her. She loved him as much as he loved her. Kylo walked over to the bed and gave her some space for a few seconds and began to pull the blankets down a bit so she could climb in. She watched him do this, and the entire time he was pulling the blankets down for her, she was trying to decide whether she could muster up the courage to give in to this desire they both had for each other or not.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey watched as Kylo turned to face her again and she said, "Kylo? Can I ask you something?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You can ask me anything, Rey." he said softly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I love you and I <em>want you</em>, but...." and she stopped, closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to think of how to ask this, then continued, "if we, well," she paused, "if we make love, will you be uhh, slow? I mean, will you be patient and...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo walked back over to her and said, "Rey, I love you <em>more</em> than you realize. I would never hurt you. If you really want to share this with me, I promise you, I will make you feel loved, comfortable and safe with  me. I <em>won't</em> be rough." he assured her, "but you have to be sure you want to share this with me, Rey."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked down for a minute and said, "Believe me, <em>wanting you</em> is <em>not</em> the problem." she said, "I'm extremely nervous." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked down at her and touched her face, saying, "I know." he said softly. Then he leaned down to kiss her slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to the idea of what was about to happen between them. Rey could tell that he was not shy whatsoever and probably had already experienced this in his past. She tried to let that thought go and let herself feel his lips against hers and his arms lacing around her slowly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo whispered into her ear, "I love you, Rey. I'm so glad you came with me." he said with a longing voice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I love <em>you</em> too..." she sighed back as his lips trailed down her neck. Kylo whispered to her, saying, "Rey, I've loved you for so long." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey heard his deep low voice in her ear and she was beginning to lose herself in this moment. She was nervous, but she was quickly feeling herself, and her emotions, responding to him. She tilted her head to the side as he trailed his lips along the skin of her neck. Rey could hear his breath quickening. "You're so beautiful, Rey." he said, now running his hands along her back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was moving as slowly as he could so he didn't make her feel uncomfortable with him. Rey finally reached out and touched him, running her hands along his chest and then around to his upper back as he held her, not lifting his lips from her mouth and neck.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo stood up straight for a second, pulling away from Rey, then took her hand and placed it on the zipper of his uniform and motioned for her to pull it down. She began to pull the zipper down, keeping eye contact with him as she did. He watched her unzip his tunic and then he took her hand and placed it on his bare chest. Rey felt the warmth of his skin against her palm and her entire body felt warmth spread through her. Kylo watched her eyes look him over as he took the rest of his tunic off and discarded it to the floor. Rey remembered seeing him like this once during one of their Force Bond connections, but touching him and seeing him face-to-face was an entirely different experience.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo let out an extremely deep and labored breath as Rey rubbed her palm along his chest. Rey was becoming aroused just watching his reaction to the way she touched him. Suddenly, her feelings for him flooded her so deeply and how much she loved him, she wanted to forget her own inhibitions and make him feel nice. She initiated another kiss with him and ran her hands along his back and around to his chest, then began to kiss his neck as he began to kiss her neck. By now, their breaths were labored and Rey could tell they wanted this so badly with one another and there was no turning back.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked at Kylo, her eyes heavily lidded, and said, "I <em>want</em> this, I want <em>you</em>, I love you..... I <em>love</em> you....." </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>*******************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: Kylo and Rey spend their first full night alone together on the Finalizer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Your Love Is Like.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey experience their first time making love to each other. </p><p>***Graphic erotic photos and art included in this chapter***</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Erotic art and photos included with this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7: Your Love Is Like.....</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was quickly losing herself in this moment with Kylo. In the past, she had a couple of men in the Resistance that would have <em>loved</em> to be this close to her, Poe being one of them, but she only had eyes for Klyo. Her heart was his alone. Rey's mind drifted, for one very brief second, back to Poe's words to her of his interest in her, but the very thought of being with someone else,<em> anyone</em> else, was completely out of the question for her. She had already been falling in love with Kylo these past few months since they touched hands on Acht-To, so the very <em>thought</em> of allowing any other man touch her broke her heart.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's entire mind set right now was completely immersed in this moment with Kylo. They hadn't even come together yet, but she felt this incredible 'oneness' with him. His arms were enfolding her and his lips were on the skin of her neck. His warm hands were gently massaging the muscles of her back as he kissed her. She had her eyes closed, wondering how this moment could get <em>any</em> better? Oh, but it <em>was</em> going to get better! Kylo had promised her that he would move as slowly and gently as he could so she would not regret sharing this with him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey understood why people would mention being "drunk" on love because that's what she felt at this moment and her inhibitions were quickly disappearing. Kylo knew about their age difference and, that he was most likely Rey's 'first'.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey," Kylo said, while keeping his lips on her neck, "If you tell me you want to stop, we can stop. How do you feel?" he asked, still trying to put the 'breaks' on if she wanted to. He was way past the point of wanting to make love to her, but he didn't want<em> her</em> to regret her decision.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey opened her eyes and answered him, breathlessly, "I <em>want</em> this, Kylo," she replied, feeling like her euphoria at being this close to him was already taking over, and continued, "I've imagined for so many days and nights what sharing this with you would be like. I love you and don't want to stop."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright," Kylo whispered with a broken breath. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was nervous about having him inside of her, but she trusted that he knew what he was doing and would do his best not to hurt her.  Kylo sensed her emotions about that particular part of it all and pulled back to look at her, saying, "Rey, I haven't asked you directly if this is your first time with someone. I assumed it was," he stopped, put his forehead to hers for a few seconds, then said, "you may feel a little bit of discomfort, but it will pass." As he said this to her, she knew that would be the case, but didn't care. She knew the pleasure of being with him would far outweigh any of that. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey pulled back and smiled warmly at him, saying, "Yes, I know," she said, putting her hand to his face, " but I trust you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo kept his eyes on hers for a few more seconds, reading her expression first. Rey moved to sit on the edge of his bed and Kylo sat next to her. She was feeling like she'd jump out of her skin at the intense emotions and anticipation coursing through her at this second. Kylo sat looking at Rey, taking in the way she looked at him, the way her eyes didn't look away from his. He wanted to cherish this with her. He was dealing with his <em>own anxieties</em> of not wanting to hurt her. He had been with a couple of women in his past, that were nothing more to him than a passing fling or one night stand, but those women were <em>not</em> virgins, so he didn't worry about it like he was with Rey right now. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He reached up with both of his hands and began to fiddle with her hair to release the three buns she normally wore. Rey let his fingers work through her hair and before long, her hair was cascading over her shoulders and he said, "I've never seen your hair down completely, Rey. You are beautiful." he said, still running his fingers through her hair. Rey blushed and said, "You think so?" she asked shyly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded, "Yes, you are." and then put both of his hands on her shoulders and ran them along her arms for a few seconds, taking in the sight of her. Kylo then moved his right hand down to her clothed breast and stroked gently, while pressing his lips to hers. Rey didn't flinch or move back, so Kylo continued to cup her left breast and used his thumb to stroke her, drawing out a deep sigh from Rey as he did. Rey didn't put her breast band on, she never did before she went to bed, so she was bare underneath her sleep shirt. Kylo ran his hand slowly from her clothed breast and then reinserted his hand underneath her sleep shirt to feel her breast without the fabric of the shirt being in the way. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey let out a very small moan as he cupped her breast and continued to use his thumb to stimulate her nipple. He kept his hand on her there the entire time he ran his lips down her throat. He used his other hand and reached for the other breast. Kylo began to lift up on the shirt. He wanted it out of the way so he could get at her breasts, unhindered by any barriers. Rey knew what he wanted her to do and she lifted her sleep shirt up and over her head and tossed it to the side of the bed. Rey noticed Kylo's face as he looked at her body. His palms gently cupped her and stroked her and he said, "You are perfect, Rey, so perfect. So soft." he said. Rey didn't know how to reply to that. She never thought very highly of her figure and considered herself to be small compared to other women. Kylo leaned in and ran his mouth gently from her lips to her neck, and then cupped her right breast, slowly taking her into his mouth. Rey put her hands on his shoulders as he made her body respond to him in ways she never knew it could.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She put her head back slightly and sighed so deeply that Kylo knew she was feeling pretty good right now. He moved his mouth to the other breast and, not only used his lips, running them over her nipple, but then took her completely into his mouth again. He cupped her right breast a bit more firmly and alternated between kissing her and taking her into his mouth. He stroked, cupped and made love to each breast for a couple of minutes, clearly enjoying her body. Rey was filled with awe as she watched him. To her, it was as if Kylo was <em>worshipping</em> her body with reverence by the way he moved. Rey kept letting out deep and broken breaths as Kylo did this to her. He lifted his head back up to her lips and pulled her flush against his chest. He wanted to feel the warmth of her skin and breasts against him. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and then whispered into his ear, "That felt so nice."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's breathing was broken as well and he said, "Good, Rey. I want you to let go and feel good with me." Kylo kissed her lips for a few more seconds, then ran his mouth back down to her neck and finally settled on her breasts again for a couple more minutes. Kylo's arousal was already so intense that he could easily have moved himself much quicker to be inside of her, but he continued to force himself to move as slowly as possible for her benefit, holding himself back.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked down and watched the way his lips moved over each nipple, the way he cupped her and would stop for a few seconds to look at her body, then go back to what he was doing to her. Rey shyly asked him, "My body isn't a disappointment to you?" She felt insecure because she saw herself as so much smaller than she wished she was. Kylo stopped and looked at her, putting his hand to the side of her face, and answered, "You are more than beautiful, Rey. There is <em>nothing</em> disappointing about you. I can't get enough of you exactly as you are." he said, leaning to kiss her lips once more to reassure her, then stroked her breasts again as he cupped her and said, "I love your body." he whispered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey swallowed hard at his words. She felt he was being honest with her and not just saying that to make her feel better. Rey was in awe at the way he looked at her and touched her. It was as if he was awed himself by what he saw of her body and wanted her to know this.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Your breasts are so beautiful, so soft in my mouth, Rey." he whispered to her. She closed her eyes at his words and let him continue to enjoy her body. He then moved his hands to her waist and put a couple of his fingers in between the elastic of her sleep pants and her skin.  He was kissing her mouth at the time his hand began to gently tug at her sleep pants.  He lifted from kissing her for a few seconds and said, "Rey, please don't be shy to touch me. Touch me anywhere you want to." he said. Rey knew he was trying to bring her out of her shell with him. "Oh, alright," she answered nervously. Kylo watched closely as her hands ran from his chest down to his waist and then she moved her fingers to try to find the zipper on his uniform pants. She found the zipper and Kylo leaned back on the bed a bit, using his elbows to prop himself so Rey had easier access to him. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey could see his erection through his clothing and her pulse rose, and her heart raced even faster.  "Please, Rey, touch me." he pleaded. Rey looked up at him with shy eyes, and then back down. She used her palm to touch his erection  through his sleep briefs and then stroked him back and forth. Kylo dipped his head a bit and sighed, closing his eyes, then said, "That feels so nice, Rey." he said, encouraging her to continue. She hoped she was making him feel nice. She didn't have the faintest idea about how she was <em>actually</em> doing! She could tell by the expression on Kylo's face that he was feeling pretty good at this point, so she must be doing something right!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo sat back up and said, "I love the way you make me feel, Rey." he was trying to encourage her not to feel as shy with him. He stood from the bed and took Rey by the hand and had her stand with him. He leaned down to her neck again, kissing her, while cupping each breast and stroking her. He used his other hand to tug at Rey's sleep pants and Rey knew what he wanted her to do. He removed his hand from her breasts for a few seconds to begin removing his own sleep briefs. Rey knew this was the part she was worried about. She dipped her head a bit and removed her sleep pants as Kylo removed his briefs. They were both now completely bare to one another. Rey looked off to the side for a few seconds, feeling so vulnerable and Kylo knew this. Rey couldn't even make herself look at Kylo standing there in front of her with no clothing on. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo put his hands at her waist and whispered, "Rey, look at me please..." he whispered to her. Rey slowly brought her eyes up to his. He kept one hand on her waist and with the other, he cupped her face and kissed her. Then he nudged Rey flush against him and kissed her again. Rey could feel the heat of his arousal touching her skin. He pulled away again and said, "Are you alright?" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey sighed, "Yes, I...., I'm alright." Kylo heard her <em>say</em> this, but he knew she was nervous. He nodded slowly to her and then lowered her onto the bed. She lay on her back and was now able to fully see Kylo unclothed in front of her. She took the sight of him in and she nearly gasped. He was so beautiful and she couldn't help but tell him so.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You....," she said, looking back up to his eyes, "you are so incredibly beautiful." she whispered out, unable to keep her eyes from roaming from his hair and face, to his chest and all the way down to his feet.  Kylo lowered himself over her, propping himself with his elbows. Rey reached for his face and hair as he looked down at her. She ran her hands along his back and hips. He put his face into her neck and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to touch you now, Rey. I need you to be ready for me to be inside of you. Are you alright with this?" he asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey wasn't quite sure what he was about to do, but she nodded to him, granting him permission. Kylo nodded, while keeping his lips on her neck for a few seconds, then he ran his right hand down to her entrance. Rey felt the palm of his hand go over her core, while he inserted two fingers into her. He felt her arch up into his chest as he gently moved his fingers into her and out. While keeping his fingers slowly moving within her as his palm put pressure on her clitoris, he saw Rey look up at him, her eyes were heavily lidded and she sighed with pleasure at his touch. His palm continued to stroke her as his fingers moved. Kylo lowered his mouth to hers, peppering gentle kisses on her lips, her neck and back to her mouth again as he touched her. She felt a sensation rising in her that she had never felt before. His continued pleasuring of her left her feeling like she could barely catch her breath.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're so beautiful, Rey," he whispered to her, with extremely broken breaths, as he looked down at her. Rey was feeling intense pleasure, unlike she anything she had ever felt before. Kylo removed his fingers from her for a few seconds and focused only on making gentle stroking motions on her clitoris, while pressing his lips to hers more firmly now. Rey gripped him more passionately around his back as he touched and kissed her. Kylo's kisses were becoming more fevered. Rey arched up into him and ran her hands through his hair now as he kissed her. She was panting with just as much need as he was. Kylo put his forehead to hers, closed his eyes, and said, "Rey...., I....," he managed to get out through panting breaths, "I want to be inside you, I need you."  Rey nodded back to him and said, "<em>Yes</em>, I want you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey was hoping she was ready for what came next. Kylo was hoping he had prepared her for him. He had never been with a virgin before, so he was hoping he would not hurt her. He positioned himself to enter her now and Rey watched his every move. Kylo locked eyes with her and propped himself on his left elbow, taking himself into his right hand and gently and slowly pushing forward. Rey let out small, gasping breaths as Kylo continued to push into her as slowly as he could. He was holding himself back and it was difficult for him. He wanted to push into her all at once and move, but he wasn't going to do this. Kylo's eyes closed and Rey drank in the sounds of his broken and panting breaths as he moved more deeply into her body.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked down at her and put his hand to the side her face, watching her expression closely. Rey finally winced in pain as he managed to push about half way into her body. Kylo stopped and didn't move any further. Rey looked up at him and said, "You're full...." Kylo dipped his forehead to hers again and said, "I'll stop for a minute." he whispered. Rey nodded against his forehead as he spoke to her. She knew he was moving so slowly to allow her body to adjust to him. She was feeling a bit stretched and uncomfortable, but she knew this would happen. She didn't blame Kylo for any discomfort. Rey put her hand to the side of Kylo's face and said, "Let me feel you move again." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo waited for that signal from her before moving into her again. He pushed forward a bit more, noticing a mixture of pleasure and pain on Rey's face. He stopped again and ran his hand down her waist, then he lowered his mouth to her left breast and took her into his mouth. He wanted her to focus on him pleasuring her breast as he moved more deeply into her body. Rey sighed with pleasure at his fullness inside of her and his mouth on her breast. Rey put her hands on the sides of his face and he lifted up from her breast to look at her directly to see how she was feeling. Rey nodded to him and he began to move back and forth slowly inside her body, without fully pulling out of her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rey closed her eyes and let out a deep moan of pleasure, "I can't <em>believe</em> you feel this good. <em>Force</em> this is....." she couldn't even finish her sentence. Kylo continued to move within her slowly. Kylo felt relieved that she was finally feeling less pain and more pleasure now.  Rey noticed Kylo's breaths were becoming more erratic and broken each time he moved inside of her. His own sounds of pleasure were heightening her own pleasure and desire. "You are so warm and soft, Rey." he said, referring to the way he felt at being inside of her body.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey closed her eyes and allowed herself to relish the feel of his body inside her. The pain had ended almost as quickly as it had begun. Kylo lay his body flush against hers now, rubbing himself against her so she had stimulation on the outside as well as within her. Her eyes shot open as she felt her body respond to the stimulation. She met Kylo's gaze and he could tell he was quickly bringing her to her first climax. His large frame moved and moved and rubbed against her, his body filled her gloriously and she moaned his name as he drove her over the edge. Rey suddenly groaned, closed her eyes and moved her head to the side. The sensation of her first climax was taking hold of her so powerfully. Her jaw opened and she took deep breaths. Her body was climaxing and it took over her so completely that she felt she would pass out from the pleasure. She was still riding out her climax when she looked back up at Kylo and he said, "Oh <em>yes</em>, Rey, <em>yes</em>, feel this with me, come on, Rey...." she gasped his name out once more and arched up into him, matching his thrusts into her, pushing up into him as if she suddenly couldn't get enough of him inside of her. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I feel...., I...." Rey panted out. Kylo spoke to her again, saying, "This is what you're <em>supposed</em> to feel, Rey, enjoy it...., <em>yes, Rey</em>... I love you....." he panted, as he put his face back into her neck. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rey wrapped her arms around him tightly as she was coming down from the most intense feeling she had <em>ever</em> had in her life and gripped him tightly. He was still moving inside of her and Rey could sense his pleasure was climbing higher.  He kept his face in her neck, running his lips over her skin, as his body began to go from shaking slightly to almost freezing in place. Rey spoke to him and said, "Let me see your face" she begged. She wanted to see how her body was making him feel. His reaction took Rey's breath away. She watched this beautiful sight unfold in front of her as the man she loved climaxed within her. She ran her hand over his face gently, watching his expressions, the sounds he made as he came within her. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So beautiful..." she panted out. Kylo let out a huge panting breath and then lay his body flush against hers, but not putting all of his weight onto her. His face was back in her neck and his hair fell against her cheek and shoulder. She held him in place, not wanting him to pull out of her. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo lifted up finally to look at her. His breaths were still broken as he kept eye contact with her. Rey was laying beneath him so utterly lovesick and euphoric and it was written all over her face. She put her hand to the side of his face and said, "I never knew it could be that way. That was so...., beautiful and you made me feel so nice." </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He smiled at her warmly, slowly kissed her lips, then said, "I'm so glad, Rey. I love you and was worried about hurting you. I hoped you would enjoy this with me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Enjoy it? I was barely in pain. You made this so beautiful for me. I love you so much," she responded, kissing him again. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo finally pulled out of her and then pulled the blankets up and around them. He opened his arm to Rey and she eagerly nuzzled herself into his chest. She was so high on emotion right now and had such euphoric feelings she hoped she could even fall asleep. Kylo's eyes were heavy and he laid his head back into his pillow and gripped Rey against him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Kylo?" she asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mmmm, hmmm?" he responded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Your love was so beautiful." she said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo leaned to kiss the top of her head, and said, "It was beautiful for me too, Rey." </b>
</p><p>
  <b> Rey finally closed her eyes as well and allowed herself to drift off to sleep in his arms. Yes, she was right. <em>This was HOME. They were each other's HOME and belonging </em>and neither one of them would <em>ever let go</em> of what they had together!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*********************</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. On An Intercept Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe and Finn become restless, wondering where Rey is, and ask Leia's permission to go looking for her. What they don't know is that they will be on an intercept course with the Finalizer! What will happen when they cross paths with Kylo's flag ship in search of Rey?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 8: On An Intercept Course</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A complete day cycle had come and gone and Leia was wondering where Rey had gone and if she was alright. Leia quickly shrugged off any worry,  and felt that Rey was probably just enjoying her time alone, wherever she was. Poe came walking into the main control room of the Resistance base, where Leia was sitting and waiting. She was watching the sensors for any detection of First Order vessels in the sector, which was something she did regularly.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>"Where's Rey?" Poe asked as he walked into the control room. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey took an X-Wing yesterday. She needed to get away and have some time to herself for a while. Why?" Leia asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe shrugged a little, then said, "Oh, no reason in <em>particular</em>. It's just that I'm used to seeing her at breakfast each morning. Just checking to see if she's alright." he said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia had suspected that Poe had feelings for Rey. She would notice how Poe was always around Rey, trying to sit next to her during meetings, and she would notice him looking at her from across a room on more than one occasion. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, well, I'm sure she's fine, Poe. She should be back soon." Leia said, giving him a curious smile.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Great..., well...," he paused, "I'll go do my thing then...." he said, trying to back out of the room awkwardly, hoping his feelings didn't give him away to Leia.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, Poe, talk to you later," Leia answered, shaking her head. She continued to sip on her morning Caf, watching for Rey's X-Wing, but nothing. She would wait for a while longer before she would send someone out to look for her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Every X-Wing had tracking devices on them so Leia could know where her people and ships were. Rey had left her tracking device activated before she left the base the day before and hadn't thought of disabling it. The reason Leia could not track her right now was because the First Order space station she was on was so far away from Ajan Kloss that it was out of range from Leia's sensors. So, Leia had a pretty good idea that she took a trip that was pretty far from the base, but <em>where</em> could she be though? Leia wondered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>****************************</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey was coming out of a sound sleep in Kylo's arms. Due to still being half asleep, she had momentarily forgotten where she was and when she opened her eyes, not seeing any of her familiar surroundings, she was startled at first. She sat up in bed, looked over at Kylo sleeping next to her soundly, then looked around the room and realized that she <em>wasn't</em> dreaming. She <em>really was</em> here with him and what happened between them the night before<em> really did</em> happen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She quickly took hold of herself and looked over at Kylo sleeping, she felt a warmth flood her. That euphoric feeling and after glow was sweeping through her again. She cupped her face in her hands and closed her eyes, reliving what she and Kylo had shared with one another the night before. She smiled to herself, watching his chest rise and fall.  She ran her hands along the silk sheets and comforter and smiled thinking to herself how luxurious all of this was compared to what she had grown up with on Jakuu, or the<em> lack</em> of what she grew up with on Jakuu.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Not wanting to wake Kylo, she stepped quietly out of his bed and grabbed a spare blanket from off of a chair and wrapped it around her. She was going to see if she could remember where his Fresher was in these impossibly large quarters of his! She walked quietly out of his bedroom and into the main sitting room and peered narrowly around her until she recognized the direction she was walking in. She wasn't used to it still being so dark. She was used to being planet side somewhere, having a normal morning where the sun would rise to wake her. Here on board the Finalizer, it still looked like night time, even though her body clock told her otherwise. She wondered how long it took Kylo to adjust to this? Day and night cycles all looked the same from space.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She finally made her way to his Fresher and closed the door. After splashing water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror, hoping she didn't look like a mess when Kylo woke up. She had never worried about such things before living in her own private quarters on Ajan Kloss, plus there was no one to impress! She had never woken up next to a man in bed with her before, so.....</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She tried to fix her hair, but it was no use. Kylo had removed her buns the night before and her hair was still falling to her shoulders. She took some warm water and ran a bit of it over her hair to fix what she thought was 'frizz' and then looked at herself again in the mirror.  Feeling a bit better about what Kylo would see of her when he woke up, she ventured back out into the next room and began scouting around. His quarters were so large she felt like she was walking through her old Resistance base! She meandered around until she finally found a light switch and flipped it on. Right next to her was an entire control panel, filled with COMM systems, buttons and switches. She assumed that since this was the Supreme Leader's quarters, it made sense. She wasn't sure what all of it did, but she knew it was important, whatever it was.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Her eyes widened when she noticed a Caf machine to the other side of the room. Kylo had an assortment of different flavor Cafs and teas there. She and Kylo were so newly 'together' that she didn't even know he drank Caf or tea. She smiled and walked over to the machine, looking it over to try to figure out how it worked. On Ajan Kloss, she would have simply walked to the kitchen area and poured a hot cup that was already brewed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey started fiddling with the Caf machine, but didn't realize that Kylo had woken up and was watching her from across the room, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He smiled and had a couple of silent chuckles as he watched her trying to fumble her way through trying to figure out this machine. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo finally spoke up to her, after finding it delightful to wake up and see her here in his quarters, and said, "Now <em>this</em> is what I want to wake up to every day." he said, smiling at her from across the room.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked over at him standing there and she said, "Oh! You startled me! I thought you were still asleep. Did I wake you up?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"No," he said, "but even if you had, I wouldn't care. <em>You're</em> here with me. That's all I care about." then he crossed the room and Rey ran into his arms before he even got over to her. He chuckled as she ran into his arms and he held her there for a few seconds, then he said, "I saw the lights go on in the next room, so I figured you were awake and wandering around." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey didn't say a word at first, but buried her head into his chest. Kylo had a robe on and she just wanted to feel him holding her. She finally looked up at him and said, "Your quarters are impossible to navigate," she said, waving her arm around, "<em>look</em> at this place," she teased. Kylo just laughed a little at her remarks.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He nodded and said, "Yeah, well, see? It's too large for <em>one</em> person. I needed you here."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled up at him and he touched her face and said, "How do you feel this morning? No regrets?" he asked softly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes suddenly became more serious and she held his gaze for a few seconds before answering. She finally said, "No regrets. I can't tell you how beautiful I thought last night was between us."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo leaned down and pressed his lips to hers lightly, then he pulled her against him a bit more firmly and deepened the kiss for a few seconds. He lifted up from her lips slightly and said, "I still can't believe you're here. I'm so glad you came back with me, Rey." he said, cupping her face in his hand. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was caught off guard by the deep way she gazed back at him. Her eyes were so soft toward him and she smiled back warmly, saying, "I just <em>couldn't</em> leave, Kylo," she started, "I sat in my X-Wing, had my engines on and was ready to head back to the Resistance base. I just couldn't go. If I had left, I would have arrived back on the Resistance base with my heart broken in two," she paused for a moment. Her eyes were watering as she spoke about it, then she continued, "I sat there in the cockpit of my ship, thinking about something an old friend of mine had said. She told me that the belonging I sought was <em>'ahead of me'.</em> It all suddenly washed over me and made sense. When I ran back through the space station, feeling desperate to reach you, and rounded the corner and saw you looking out the window, watching for me to leave, my heart broke all over again." A couple of tears spilled over onto her cheeks as she said this to Kylo and he wiped her face dry.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo pulled her close against him again and put his chin on top of her head and just held her there. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, saying, "I'm so glad you came back, Rey. I didn't think you were coming back. I thought you had your mind made up."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She pulled back to look up at him, saying, "I thought I did too," she looked down for a second, then back up at him and said, "I was afraid of what the Resistance would think of me. I was afraid of such drastic change in my life. I had fears of being in the heart of the First Order with people I <em>knew</em> saw me as the enemy and may hate me being here with you.  I had so many reasons to jump back in that X-Wing and leave, but what stopped me was <em>you.</em> My love for <em>YOU</em>. Knowing I was hurting you and that my own heart didn't want to live without you, changed my mind. I have no regrets that I'm here."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The expression in Kylo's eyes as she said this to him were overwhelming her. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Rey," was all Kylo could whisper back to her for the moment. He leaned back down, gently pressing his lips to hers. He lifted from the kiss, then said, "Making love to you last night was the best thing that could ever happen to me, aside from you actually<em> being here</em> with me. It was beautiful, Rey." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's cheeks flushed and her body flooded with warmth at his words to her. "I,....I think so too." she said, her cheeks still flushing, then said, "you made that experience so precious for me, so beautiful. The way you felt...." she said, stopping herself from finishing her sentence, almost as though she was shy all over again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo chuckled softly at her innocence and said, "Please, don't stop. Tell me how I made you feel." he said, his eyes were boring through hers now. Her eyes looked at him with a penetrating gaze now. "You felt....," she paused, then continued, "so warm, soft and firm, you made me feel things I didn't know were possible. I felt such complete love with you last night. I feel like I'm in some kind of euphoric fog right now."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo put his hand on her waist and said, "I feel the same about you. You complete me, Rey." he said, leaning down to kiss her gently again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey pulled slowly away from the kiss and said, "Where do we go from here? What I mean is, your officers <em>know</em> I'm here. What is my role now in all of this? Do you have plans for today and...." she stopped herself, knowing she was rambling and flooding him with questions.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo smiled at her and said, "Rey, there's nothing for you to worry about concerning my officers. I don't care <em>what</em> they think of you being here with me. I'm the Supreme Leader. I can bring<em> whomever I choose</em> back to my quarters and no one will dare question me. As far as your <em>role</em> here with me, I already told you <em>who</em> and what you<em> are.</em> You rule beside me now. You will equal authority as I do.  Anyone who crosses <em>YOU</em> or disrespects <em>you</em>, I will consider it the same as if they were doing it to <em>me personally</em> and I will deal with them directly," he said, keeping his gaze firm on Rey.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes widened a bit and she said, "Wow, I see. Equal authority as you? I just got here, I know nothing of First Order politics. I am great on a battlefield with a light saber, but I don't know the first thing about ruling a galaxy. I feel out of place right now and I know your officers will sense that in me and not respect me at all. They still see me as the Jedi from the Resistance, Kylo." she protested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Rey, I need you to trust me. It will take time for all of this to fall into place, yes, I agree it won't happen over night, but in the meantime, I can spend time with you going over First Order politics and policy with you, show you our ways of doing things, go over protocol and everything in between. I'm not just going to<em> throw you into this</em> situation without helping you. I will have you be seen with m</strong> <strong>e as much as possible as I move throughout the ship so that people become adjusted to you being with me. You will attend meetings with me too." he said, stroking her face, then continued, "you need to see yourself differently from here on out, Rey. I know this is all new to you, but you will be ruling this <em>entire galaxy</em> with me and have <em>equal</em> authority." he said, pointing out the window and directing Rey's attention to look out into space at all the stars and nebulae.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey suddenly had goosebumps form all over her body at Kylo's words. It all seemed like a dream she was in. Could this all really be happening to her? She stood looking out the window at the galaxy, the stars and everything in between, then looked back to Kylo and said, "I can hardly believe it."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He leaned down to kiss her softly once more, then said, "<em>Believe</em> it. It's all <em>really</em> happening, Rey.  I love you and have wanted this to happen between us for months now," he paused, then changed the subject saying, "When I came out of my bedroom earlier," he started, lifting an playful eyebrow at her, "you looked like you were looking for some Caf. I can order my personal chefs bring us up some Caf and breakfast trays if you like?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Personal chefs?" she asked amused, "as in plural?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, Rey," he started with a chuckle, "personal <em>chefs." </em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey lifted an eyebrow, "Wow, you really <em>are</em> treated like royalty, <em>aren't you</em>?" she said in amazement.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"That's what <em>you</em> are now too, Rey." he said, very plainly to her, with a straight face. Rey noticed how serious he was when he said this to her and she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, well,...." she paused, "okay then." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo kissed her once more, then went straight to the COMM to order that his chefs bring up breakfast for he and Rey. They sat together eating breakfast and talking about the time they had spent with one another the night before. They were both so caught up in the euphoria of it all, they wondered if they even wanted to leave Kylo's quarters all day to do anything else but be alone together!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hours more had gone by and Finn, Poe and Rose went to find Leia to talk to her about Rey's whereabouts. It had been far too long for her to be gone without word from her and everyone was becoming concerned for her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The three of them finally found Leia and questioned her about Rey.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"General, there's been no sign of Rey and no word from her in over a day cycle now. Shouldn't we send someone out to follow her last known trajectory to see if we can locate her?" Poe asked, extremely agitated.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe, settle down," Leia began, "I was already making plans to ask you and Finn to take a couple of our X-Wings and try to locate Rey's tracking device signal from the ship she had taken the day before. Leave immediately and report back to me if you manage to pick up any signals from her ship." she ordered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, General," Poe said, running out of the command center of the base and straight for the ship yards where all of the X-Wings were kept. Finn was not far behind him and grabbed a couple of blasters and kept one for himself, but gave one to Poe, saying, "Who knows? You may need this." and handed one to Poe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poe and Finn got into their X-Wings and had them lifted off the ground in no time and were in orbit around Ajan Kloss looking over sensor read outs for any kind of tracking signal from Rey's X-Wing from the day before. Poe opened the COMM with Finn and said, "Hey, buddy, I easily found a light speed signature from Rey's X-Wing, but it stops abruptly about ten light years from here. Let's follow that for a while and then once we get to where the signature drops, we'll take it from there." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Got it, Poe," Finn said, "Let's go." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Within seconds, both Poe and Finn jumped to light speed and followed the light speed signature that had come from Rey's X-Wing the day before.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo ordered General Pryde that day to reschedule his appointments and meetings for later in the week. He wanted to spend the day with Rey in his quarters and be left alone with her for a while longer.  Kylo and Rey spent the day sitting with one another on one of the lounges as Kylo covered basic First Order politics with her, answering her many questions. In between all of that, they had lunch together and then went back to discussing more questions Rey had about the First Order and her role in all of it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They laughed together, talked and shared with one another so deeply all day long.  Rey was so high on her emotions being with him and wondered how she ever had struggled with the decision to join him. He had been so loving, kind and tender with her since she had been here with him. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo had his arm around Rey as they sat on the lounge together. He was slowly pressing kisses to her lips, deepening the kisses between them. Rey's mind suddenly began to wander as he kissed her and she began to wonder about the Resistance for the first time in hours since she'd been here with Kylo. <em>Surely</em> the Resistance would be wondering by<em> now where she was</em>? Kylo noticed that Rey was lost in thought as he pulled away from kissing her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey, are you alright? What's on your mind?" he asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, I'm sorry," she began, "I'm thinking about my friends in the Resistance. I didn't tell you this, Kylo, but when I came to meet with you yesterday on the space station, I told the Resistance I only needed to borrow an X-Wing for a day cycle or so to have some time alone, but that I would be back. What if they are out looking for me or are worried for me?" she said, looking visibly worried.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo could tell Rey genuinely cared for her friends in the Resistance and his heart went out to her.  He dipped his head and said, "I can understand that," he paused for a moment, then said, "If you want to know if they are looking for you, the Finalizer can tell you this. I have highly advanced sensors on board this ship that can detect light years away from here.  <em>If</em> there are Resistance vessels near the space station, then we <em>will</em> detect them and know they are looking for you," he paused, then continued, "I don't want to deal with <em>any</em> of them, I want nothing to do with them personally, but if <em>you</em> would like to let them know you are alright, I can move the ship closer to the space station and let you make contact with them, <em>if they are even looking for you yet.</em> They may not be." he suggested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You would do that for me?" Rey asked, her eyes widening. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey, I would do anything for you, but I would let you do the talking. I don't want to deal with them." he said, then continued, "I know how much those people mean to you, so I will do it for <em>you</em>." Kylo said, stroking the side of her face.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was amazed. She watched Kylo stand up and go over to the COMM and he ordered General Pryde to take the ship closer to that abandoned space station.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey heard General Pryde's voice sound over the COMM, "Yes, Supreme Leader, General Pryde here."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"General, take the Finalizer to the coordinates I am sending you right now through the COMM. Once you have the coordinates put into our navigation, take us to light speed and then once we arrive, hold position about half a light year from the abandoned space station. Understood?" he ordered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Understood, Supreme Leader. I have the coordinates. Taking us to light speed now, Sir. General Pryde out."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked over at Rey. She was standing in front of the observation window with a blanket wrapped around her, watching out the window as the Finalizer jumped to light speed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I always love watching the stars turn to streaks as I go to light speed." Rey mumbled out loud, still looking out the window. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo came up behind her, put his hands around her waist, watching the stars streak by too, and said, "I love watching it too, Rey."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****************************</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poe and Finn had followed Rey's last known trajectory and her light speed signature ended a few light years away from the abandoned First Order space station. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe," Finn said, opening the COMM, "Ummm, there's nothing here. Rey's light speed signature ends right here. This couldn't be where she's been. There's nothing around us for several more light years." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Finn," Poe began, "I'm scanning about five light years out in every direction from this location to see if there's any place she could have flown to, hold on." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn ran some sensor scans of his own, then got back onto the COMM with Poe, and said, "Poe, I'm detecting some First Order structures about three light years off our port bough. There are no planets or moons anywhere within five light years of here. If that First Order structure is the only thing between us and Ajan Kloss, what if she's there? What if she was captured by the First Order? She could be in trouble!" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, Finn, I see it coming up on my sensors as well. Set course for that First Order structure, whatever it is. Drop out of light speed about a half light year from it and run scans for life forms. I don't want to head full steam ahead into First Order territory without knowing what we're up against, buddy." Poe suggested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yep," Finn said, "Got it, I agree. Let's go." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unbeknownst to Finn or Poe, the Finalizer was on it's way to the <em>same location </em>! When Finn and Poe cross paths with the Finalizer, eventually,  interesting times will follow! They were on an intercept course with the Finalizer and had no idea about it yet......The Finalizer, however, would pick Poe and Finn up on<em> their</em> sensors with <em>no problem. </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rey Tells Poe and Finn She Has Joined Kylo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey share some memories with one another, both good and bad, as they draw even closer to one another and get a deeper understanding of what make them each who and what they are.</p><p>The Finalizer crosses paths with Poe and Finn. Rey sees Poe and Finn in person and tells them she has joined Kylo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 9: Rey Tells Poe and Finn She has Joined Kylo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo stood behind Rey with his arms wrapped around her waist as they both looked out the window together watching the stars streak by.  Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the feel of him holding her and standing right next to her, as she looked out the window. She spun around slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck with the most euphoric smile all over her face as she looked up at him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Even something as simple as looking out the window when the Finalizer jumps to light speed has meaning to me now that you're here, Rey." Kylo said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey kept her arms around his neck and said, "I never would have known that about you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Known what?" he asked, his mouth giving the slightest hint of a smile.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"That you enjoy just sitting at the window, looking out at the stars or watching the ship you're on jumping to hyperspace. Just little things like that." she said, running fingers into his hair as she looked up at him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"There's a lot things you don't know about me." He replied, sounding as if he was deliberately trying to be mysterious with her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh?" She asked, giving him a warm smile, "like what? Tell me. I want to know everything there is that makes you who you are. I love what I already know about you, but if there's more, I want it." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Hmmm," Kylo began playfully, "I seem to recall a time when you told me you already knew 'everything you needed to know about me.'" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey immediately dropped her head, remembering when she had said that to him during one of their Force Bond conversations a few months earlier. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Kylo," she began, "I feel so bad about that. I <em>did</em> say that to you, didn't I ? I really had no idea about what you were dealing with emotionally from your past. I regret saying many things to you," she paused, deep in thought for a few seconds, then said, "I really said some things to you before I had <em>all of the facts</em>. That's not like me to do that to someone." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo felt bad that he even brought it up and said, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was just joking with you. I'm sorry, Rey."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"When I called you a 'monster' in the forest, it must have affected you deeply for you to bring it back up to me. You and I didn't even know one another very well yet, so for you to bring it <em>back</em> up to me...., well, it bothered you, didn't it?" she asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo sighed, "Your statement hit me so hard back then because it reminded me of things I used to hear when my parents spoke to one another about me when they didn't think I could hear them talking."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyebrows scrunched together and she became concerned, and said, "Oh no, really? Don't tell me your parents called you a 'monster'? Their own son?" Rey was immediately curious about Kylo's last statement, but also pained by what she was hearing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo huffed a sigh, looked out the window for a moment, then took her by the hand to sit down on the lounge, "Well, I overheard a few conversations over the years that they <em>thought</em> they were having in private. I was only about ten years old at the time. I was just beginning to come into understanding my power with the Force. Apparently my use of the Dark Side of the Force disagreed with them. I used the Force, as I felt naturally prone to use it, which is the Dark Side. Well, I believe I scared my parents. My mother uses the Light Side of the Force, and my father? Well, he was not Force sensitive at all, so when he saw me using the Dark Side, it troubled them and I overheard many of their conversations about me. Needless to say, I was sent off to Luke shortly afterward."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey took hold of his hand and kept her eyes on his and said, "<em>Oh..</em>., I am so sorry to hear this. For a child so young to over hear those things from his parents and then to be sent away is awful."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"That's why when I first met you and brought you back to Star Killer base and interrogated you and you said I was 'a creature in a mask' and then later called me a 'monster', those statements stuck with me. I heard them most of my life," he said, pausing to think back to his time with Luke, then continued, with a huff, "Luke? Well, he's another story altogether. He didn't even have the courage to face me or confront me while I was awake. He waited until I was unarmed and asleep to.....," Kylo stopped there because Rey cut in and finished his thoughts.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Luke tried to murder you." she said with a melancholy voice.  Then she continued, "I saw that when we touched hands over the fire. I saw the images coming from you of <em>that</em> night with Luke. Do you want to know something? After Luke came into the hut and saw us holding hands, and our connection broke, I followed him and attacked him with my light saber over what he had done to you." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo heard this and then sat straight up, "You did what?" he said, looking half pleased that Rey would defend him against Luke.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled and rubbed his fingers with hers, then said, "I was so angry. I confronted him about it and once I had him knocked to the ground, at my mercy, I raised my saber over him and told him to tell me the truth!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was almost speechless as he heard her tell him this. He had never had anyone defend him before, or even care enough to, and said, "I can't believe this, Rey." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's face became more serious and melancholy now. She touched the side of his face and said, "I realized right then and there that I most <em>definitely did not</em> know everything I needed to know about you," she paused, "I felt <em>so</em> protective over you and, at <em>that</em> time, I didn't even realize <em>why.</em> The feeling was urgent in me to confront Luke about it."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey continued, "Now I know <em>why</em> I felt that way. You and I were joined together by the Force and didn't understand that at the time, but it makes sense<em> now</em> why I responded the way I did." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I felt the same for you when Snoke threatened your life, Rey. When he had you suspended in the air, probing your mind, and screaming in pain, I decided right <em>then</em> that he was going to die that day, by my hand." Kylo responded.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"There's still so much I'm finding out about you," Rey said with a melancholy look all over her face.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I feel the same about you, Rey, but I look forward to finding out more and more about you with each passing day. Now that you agreed to be with me, we can spend all the time we want learning all there is to know about each other." he said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey leaned closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. She kept her lips on his for several seconds, then pulled away and just looked at him. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She started to smile, then said, "You know something else I remember? I remember seeing you on Tokodana. You were questioning me about the droid, BB8. I remember hearing your troops tell you that they lost the droid. The last thing I remember was <em>you</em> catching me in your arms as I fell asleep."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked directly at her, smiling a little as she recalled the memory.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"<em>Uh, huh</em>..." Rey began, "you're <em>smiling</em> about something," she said, taunting him a bit, then continued, "I find it<em> interesting</em> that you <em>carried</em> me back to your Command Shuttle in your <em>arms</em>. Why didn't you have your troops cuff me and bring me on board your shuttle<em> instead</em>?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo chuckled lightly, then said, "For the <em>same</em> reason you said you felt protective over <em>me</em>. I had a protective feeling about you, even <em>then</em>, and didn't quite understand it. I do <em>now</em>, of course, but not then." he paused, then leaned in closer to Rey, hovering his lips just next to hers, and said, "I felt drawn to you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes became soft, and heavily lidded, as he kept his eyes on her and his lips <em>right next to hers</em> as he answered her with a seductive voice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey put her hand on his face and then Kylo lifted her and put her on his lap so she was straddling him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Whoa!" she said, playfully, as he lifted her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo slowly ran his arms around to her back and leaned in to kiss her. He deepened the kiss between quickly and continued to rub and massage her back with his hands. Rey pulled away after a few seconds from the kiss and put her forehead to his, saying with panting breaths, "I feel like I'm in paradise here like this with you....." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Before Kylo could answer her, his COMM sounded in his quarters. He closed his eyes for a minute, then said, "Hold that thought for a moment, okay? That's probably General Pryde alerting me that we're dropping out of light speed soon." he said, helping Rey off his lap and back onto the lounge.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled at him warmly as she watched him cross the room to answer the COMM. She sat thinking to herself how <em>different</em> he was with her when they were<em> alone</em> together. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Supreme Leader, Ren," he answered the COMM, "go ahead." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Sir, we are coming up on the space station and are about to drop out of light speed." General Pryde said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Good," Kylo began, "hold position at a half light year out. Before I decide to come to the bridge, I want you to run sensor sweeps for any other ships in the area. If there are, alert me and I will come to the bridge." he ordered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, Supreme Leader." General Pryde said, closing the COMM for a few minutes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo walked back to the lounge and sat next to Rey again, then said, "I'm sure you just overheard that. My officers are scanning for any vessels in the area and if they find any, I will take it from there."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded hesitantly, "I'm surprised you would allow me to contact my friends in the Resistance and not try to confront them and....."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey," Kylo said, "If you <em>weren't</em> here with me, and trying to contact your friends,<em> and if</em> their vessels were any where <em>near</em> our assets without a good reason to be there, I wouldn't hesitate to open fire," he paused, then said, "but I won't if they are there looking for you and not there to cause trouble with the First Order."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"That is fair enough. If the Resistance saw First Order ships near our assets without cause, we would respond the same way."  she said. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's COMM sounded again and he went over to answer it, "Yes, General, go ahead," Kylo said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Supreme Leader, we have picked up two single man fighters about a light year from here, Sir. They are on approach not far from our present location. Orders, Sir?" General Pryde asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked directly over at Rey. She listening very carefully to this conversation with some worry in her eyes. Kylo responded to General Pryde, saying, "Take no aggressive action unless I order you to do so. I believe I know why those vessels are here. If they approach the space station, do not open fire. I have my own way of handling this for now." he commanded.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I understand, Sir. Pryde out." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo walked over to Rey, took both of her hands into his, and said, "So, it appears your Resistance friends are looking for you after all. Would you like to take a ship to meet with them?" he asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I <em>could</em> do that," Rey paused, "umm, I would I be taking one of your TIE fighters?" she asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I would come with you in my TIE Whisper." he said plainly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You'd be flying <em>with</em> me to the station to meet with them? How do you think that's going to go?" she asked curiously.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I want to be with you. If I'm there with you when you see them, they will think twice about giving you trouble or...." Kylo began, but Rey cut in and said, "They won't give me trouble. They know me and I know them. No harm will come to me. But, if you feel that strongly about being with me, I don't mind at all, it's just that it will make for a very tense and interesting situation, don't you think?" she asked sheepishly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Perhaps, but they will see you are with me and that I will protect and stand by you. I want them to know you and I are serious about you joining me. People need to see us together, standing as 'one', even the Resistance should see this now." he suggested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's heart warmed at his words. She actually felt <em>cherished</em> by how he was suggesting this to her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright, we stand <em>together</em> then." she said, smiling warmly and taking his hand into hers. She continued, "just be ready for a very cold reception from them, okay?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"The cold feeling is<em> mutual,</em> believe me, Rey." he said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey knew that by taking his hand and ruling with him now, meant being seen with him every where and showing everyone that they stood together as 'one'. She knew that her friends would be shocked and not understand, but she was going to stand with Kylo, regardless. The Resistance had to find out eventually, so now was as good a time as any to break the news to them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**********************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe," Finn began, as he opened the COMM to him, "are you reading this? There is a huge First Order ship dropping out of light speed right now, as we speak!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah, I'm reading the same thing on my sensors, Finn," Poe began, "let's keep to our original heading toward that First Order structure."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Got it," Finn answered. They both flew their X-Wings to the First Order space station and once they arrived, Poe ran his sensors to check for life forms of any kind. Finding none, he opened the COMM with Finn once again, saying, "Finn, I found something extremely ODD on my sensors. I'm definitely picking up an X-Wing inside this space station, but the space station itself is abandoned. There are no life forms here! Why would Rey's X-Wing be here and Rey isn't?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"They got her, Poe!" Finn began, "I know the First Order, remember?! I'm telling you, they got her! She probably landed here and now they have her!" Finn shouted through the COMM. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well, that First Order ship is a half a light year away from here. It would still take them several minutes to get here from their present location. Let's board that space station and look around. I want to check Rey's X-wing logs for any information we can get about her whereabouts." Poe said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"What?! That's a crazy plan, Poe!" Finn began, "That First Order ship looks like Kylo Ren's flag ship, the Finalizer. I recognize it from my days as a trooper. I'm telling you, if they <em>arrive</em> while we are <em>in that Station</em>, we're done!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Finn, let's stop talking about this and do it! I'm taking my ship into the hangar bay of that Station. You can either come with me or not, but Rey's X-Wing is in that hangar bay and I'm going to find out why!" Poe yelled back over the COMM. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn watched as Poe took his X-wing right into the hangar of the First Order space station. He shook his head in irritation and disbelief, but then followed Poe into the hangar as well. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Once they both landed in the hangar of the space station, they disembarked their X-Wings and looked around, keeping their blasters out and ready. Poe walked over to Rey's abandoned X-Wing and climbed up into the hatch. Finn stayed outside, in the hangar, keeping watch for any signs of First Order vessels on approach. Poe activated Rey's logs and saw that she <em>planned</em> to be here. The coordinates to this space station were entered deliberately into her X-Wing navigational computer. Poe was confused as to why Rey would tell Leia she was going on a leisure trip for time away, but come to an abandoned First Order space station, alone instead.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe climbed back out of Rey's X-Wing and walked over to Finn and said, "Rey came here to this station purposely. This station's coordinates were entered into her navigational computer. But where is she though? She's not on the station, I don't get it."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe, let's go to the command center here. I still remember some First Order codes that I used when I was a storm trooper. I will get us into their computer system. Maybe we'll find something out that way about where Rey went or why she came here. Let's go." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn led the way. They both kept their blasters out in front of them as they hurried through the corridors of the space station to the main command room. Finn went over to a console and began to input codes to get into the computer system. As Finn was working the console, Poe happened to look out the main observation window and see Kylo's TIE Whisper on approach!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Uhhh, Finn," Poe said, tapping Finn's shoulder, "Finn! Look!" he said loudly, pointing out the window. Finn looked up and stood to his feet in shock as he saw Kylo's Whisper on approach as well. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I told you, Poe! I told you! But you didn't listen, did you?!! You just <em>had</em> to come on board this station!" Finn said, yelling loudly at Poe.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe kept watch out the window and said, "It's too late to leave now. We'd never make it out of here before Ren's ship arrives." he said, trying to think feverishly about what he was going to do. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"There's no where to go, Poe! We're stuck here. Hiding won't do us any good either. The First Order has detection sensors all <em>over</em> this station that can pinpoint exactly where each person is! So we can't <em>even hide</em>." Finn said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Kriff..." Poe said, shaking his head in anger. "Great, just great!" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn put his hands on his waist and looked at Poe with an angry stare and said, "You got us into this. The only reason you insisted in boarding this space station is because you love Rey, don't you?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe's eyes shot up to Finn and he said, " Love Rey? What?! What are you talking about? This is not the time to bring this up to me! We're about to come face to face with Ren and all you can think about is if I love Rey or not?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well? Do you?" Finn asked loudly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe winced his eyes shut and grit his jaw and said, "I care for her, yes." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I knew it, I knew it!" Finn said, "now we may lose our lives or Ren may take us back to his flag ship as prisoners all because you have a crush on Rey?!!!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe ignored Finn's last remark and took a seat in a chair in the command center, resigned that they were now trapped. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn watched out the window as Kylo landed his TIE Whisper into the space station's hangar bay. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well," Finn said, throwing his hands up in the air, "this is it! Ren just landed in the hangar bay."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"There's nothing we can do but wait, Finn. What do you want me to do about this?" Poe asked with irritation in his voice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Within a couple of minutes, Poe and Finn could hear the sound of Kylo and Rey coming through the corridors and straight for the command center.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe stood to his feet and pulled his blaster out of his holster and aimed it directly at the opening of the command center, wanting to get a good shot of Kylo if he could.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn pulled his blaster out as well and stood ready to defend himself if he had to.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>All of a sudden, Kylo and Rey came rounding the corner and walked into the command center, and as they did, Poe instinctively fired his blaster directly at Kylo. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo immediately raised his hand and stopped the blaster bolt from reaching him, freezing it in mid-air. He then used the Force and literally took the blaster from out of Poe's hand and the blaster came flying across the room into his own gloved hand. Kylo held Poe's blaster in his right hand and Poe stood there with his jaw open in shock.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'll take this." Kylo said, holding the blaster in his right hand as he spoke to Poe.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn stood frozen in place, still holding his blaster pointed at Kylo. Rey stood beside Kylo now and both Poe and Finn were shocked at what they saw.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey? What the?" Finn said. Poe was still staring at Kylo with his jaw open that his blaster had been snatched right out of his hand that quickly and without warning. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey stepped forward and said, "I need to speak with you both. I know what this looks like, but we need to talk." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe and Finn looked at one another in disbelief and shock and Poe said, "Rey, I don't understand."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo kept his eye on Finn, who still had his blaster aimed at him, and watched him carefully. Finn decided to take a couple of steps toward Rey and Kylo pulled his saber from off his belt, ignited it, and held it out in front of him, standing between Rey and Finn, pointing it at him and said, "You can speak to Rey from over there, right where you're standing." he commanded.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, and said, "You both have no where to go and no where to run. I need you to sit down and hear me out. I need to talk to you." she said, trying to keep them as calm as possible.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe gritted his teeth at Kylo, then looked at Rey and said, "Rey, what are you doing with <em>him</em>? Why are you with Ren?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn looks just as shocked and said, "You came with him on board his ship? How? Why?" he asked, visibly confused.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo continued to keep his light saber lit and pointed in Finn's direction and said, "Throw your blaster to the floor and kick it away from you or I will take it just like I did your friend's." he ordered.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Finn gave Kylo a smirk and then began to pull the trigger anyway. Kylo took his left hand, raised it,  and used the Force to freeze Finn in place so he could not use his hand any longer. Finn's hand released the blaster and Finn stood in place, not able to move.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo backed away, but kept his saber lit. Rey took several deep breaths and said, "Poe...., Finn,.... I can't stay here long, ummm, I have a lot to say, but hardly enough time to say it in. A lot has gone on in my life, behind the scenes with Kylo," Rey began.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poe cut her off and said, "Obviously! I think we can see that, Rey!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey sighed loudly and said, "I know how this looks and I know what you're thinking," she said, looking over at Kylo, then back to Poe and Finn, then she continued, "I have decided to join Kylo. He offered me to rule with him and bring balance to the Force and also bring a balanced government to the galaxy and...." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn cut her off sharply and said, "Are you out of your mind, Rey? Ren is not to be trusted. He is using you for your abilities and for his own benefit, can't you see this?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes watered and a few tears rolled down her face, "I didn't come here today to make you understand me and my decision. You most likely will not understand me. I came here expecting that. I came here today to tell you the truth, nothing more. I'm with Kylo. He loves me and I love him. We are going to work together to bring balance to the galaxy. He has not harmed me and never would. As a matter of fact, once I'm finished speaking to you today, Kylo will let you go free and straight back to the Resistance base unharmed." she said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You're right, Rey, we don't understand," Poe said, "I came here looking for you today, risked myself to come on board this station, knowing the First Order might detect us here, because I worried about you. Kriff it, Rey, I love you!" Poe admitted as loud as he could into the command center.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo shot Rey a look and Rey looked at him too. Kylo looked back over at Poe and waited for what he would say next. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"That's right! You heard me correctly, Rey! I love you! Ren doesn't love you. He's telling you what you want to hear. How can you believe he loves you? <em>I've</em> worked with you side by side, been <em>there for you</em> during some of the roughest days and nights these past two years, <em>I've</em> been your friend, I care so much about you, Rey. How could you trust him?" Poe said, practically pleading with her to listen to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe," Rey began, "I never returned those feelings to you, Poe. I'm sorry to have to hurt you like this in front of everyone here, but I never returned your feelings. I told you this just the other day. My heart has always belonged to Kylo. He and I have been bonded by the Force, secretly, for two years now. I'm not trying to hurt you, but I never loved you, Poe and I made it clear to you, just the other day, when we were on a mission on the Falcon that my heart belonged to someone else? Don't you remember that?" she reminded him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe's eyes went wide and he said, "Oh, I see. I was right all along! When Ren came face to face with us the other day and then let us go without destroying us, it was only because you were on board with us! Here I thought I falsely accused you of that and even apologized to you about it, and it turns out I was right all along?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey dipped her head and said, "Yes, Poe. Kylo spared the Falcon because I was on board."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe closed his eyes and dropped his head a bit, looking at the floor in disappointment. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was still standing with his saber lit, but seeing the threat was diminished he turned it off and latched it back to his belt. Kylo walked to stand next to Rey and clasped his hands in front of him, not saying a word.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey," Poe began, "this is <em>not</em> finished. I'm not going to stop fighting for you. <em>This is not over!"  </em>Poe said loudly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo stepped forward, closer to Poe, and said, "Is that a threat?" he asked calmly, staring Poe down. Poe looked up at Kylo with an angry stare and but said absolutely nothing to him. Kylo stepped back with Rey and took her by the hand. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey continued, "Finn, Poe...., I love him. He loves me. We both are called by the Force to work together to bring balance. I didn't come here today expecting you to believe me. As a matter of fact, I knew you wouldn't. I only came here today to tell you the truth and face you. I need you to go back to Leia and tell her I am with her son. Her son loves me and I love him and we are joining together to start something new for the galaxy. Please tell her I'm safe. I'm not in any danger. Kylo would never harm me," she paused, then said, "I'm sorry you are pained by this, I truly am. But you have to understand one more thing: I chose to join Kylo of my own free will. He did not force me. I want this with him and I'm asking you both to respect my decision."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked up at Kylo while she was still holding his hand and then she said, "Ready to go now? I've said all I came to say." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded to Rey with a soft look in his eyes, "Yes, we can go." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo then turned his attention to Finn and Poe and spoke to them directly, saying, "I've commanded my flag ship to stand down and not open fire on you as you leave this station. You are to return to the Resistance base and never approach one of the First Order's assets, ships or stations again, do you understand? If I find you anywhere near any of my assets, I will not hesitate to destroy any vessels you arrive in. Consider this your only warning." Kylo paused, then walked directly over to Poe and stood in front of him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You, Mr. Dameron, are to stay away from Rey. If I find that you have tried to contact her, meet with her or make contact with her on <em>any level</em>, you will deal with me personally, do I make myself clear?" Kylo said sternly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe looked up at Kylo with anger in his eyes and said, "I don't answer to you. I don't take orders from you." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, you will most <em>definitely</em> answer to me if you don't stay away from Rey. Rey has made her feelings quite clear to you." Kylo said and then turned away from Poe and took Rey's hand again and they both headed for the exit. Before they left, Rey turned around once more and said, "Please don't think I don't care about the Resistance. I do. I've loved and cared about everyone there, especially Leia. I will be contacting Leia soon to discuss all of this with her, I promise. For now, please trust that I know what I'm doing. Good will come out of this, please trust me." and with that, Rey walked out of the command center with Kylo.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe and Finn were left standing there in shock and disbelief. They looked out the window as Kylo's TIE Whisper jumped to light speed and away from the space station. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Come on," Poe said, "let's get out of here." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finn nodded with a sigh and followed Poe back out to the hangar bay. They both boarded their X-wings and jumped to light speed, back to speak with Leia about what had taken place.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey had her arms around Kylo as she sat on his lap. She watched him work the controls for a few seconds, then he put the Whisper on auto pilot and said, "We will be back on board the Finalizer in thirty minutes," he paused, then touched Rey's face and said, "Are you alright, Rey? I know that must have been difficult for you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey leaned in to kiss him gently on his mouth, then said, "It wasn't easy, but it had to be said. One way or another, I had to come out and inform them of my decision to join you. I know I've made the correct decision, but they don't know that. I care about them, but I can't make them understand why I joined you. I knew it would be difficult for them." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nodded silently and said, "I love you." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey touched his face and said, "And <em>I love you."</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*******************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: Poe and Finn return to Ajan Kloss and give Leia the news about Rey!</p><p>Poe may have plans of his own soon! Leia warns Poe to stand down, but will he listen to her orders?</p><p>Rey and Kylo return to the Finalizer and their love and their Bond continues to grow and deepen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Poe May Have His Own Agenda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A SHORT Transition chapter: Poe may be getting his own agenda together soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 10: Poe May Have His Own Agenda</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leia was standing outside the main base camp on Ajan Kloss. She had seen on her sensors that there were only <em>two</em> X-Wings returning to the base, so she assumed it would only be Poe and Finn, but where was Rey? Wasn't she with them?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia watched as Poe and Finn landed their X-Wings and disembarked. Leia lifted her arms in the air in confusion and said, "Where's Rey? I only saw two X-Wings on my sensors? She didn't come back with you or didn't you<em> find</em> her?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe and Finn walked up right beside Leia and Poe said, "Leia, we found Rey, <em>alright</em>. We<em> found</em> her, but she won't be coming back here."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia looked confused and troubled, "What? Is she alright? What went wrong and where else would she possibly go? Back to Jakuu?"<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Finn answered Leia now, saying, "General, we tracked Rey's X-Wing engine signature all the way to an abandoned First Order space station <em>many</em> light years from here. Poe and I went to board the space station to check if Rey was there. Poe also checked Rey's navigational computers and noticed that she deliberately put in the coordinates to go to that particular station...." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe cut Finn off and said, "Yes, she went there<em> purposely</em>. She told<em> you</em> she needed some time away, but what she really meant to do was meet <em>your son there</em>!" Poe blurted out, half angry and half in emotional pain over it.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Leia's mouth opened slightly in shock, then she said, "My son?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, <em>your son,</em>" Poe began, "after we showed up on the station and were checking the command center computers for more information about Rey's whereabouts, one of your son's personal TIE fighters showed up, and landed in the hangar bay of the space station, and he <em>wasn't alone!</em> Rey was with him."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia shook her head and stood there thinking about all of what she was hearing. What Poe and Finn noticed about Leia was that she was always calm and clear-headed when faced with any situation. They admired Leia's ability to work through a problem, even a dangerous one, with dignity and fast thinking.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"General? What are your plans?" Finn asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia took a deep breath, crossed her arms for a moment, then said, "I'm not doing anything about it." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe and Finn looked back and forth between one another in shock, then Poe said, "General? That's your answer? We do nothing?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You heard me, Poe," Leia answered, "we do <em>nothing</em> for now. I know Rey a lot better than you think I do. I've trained her, I've spent many a day and night with her. I may not understand <em>why</em> she made a decision to show up at a First Order space station to meet with my son, but there must be a good reason for her to do so. So, for now, I'm ordering you to stand down, give me a few days to think this through, and if my orders change, I will let you know. But you both are under strict orders to leave it alone for now until I tell you otherwise." she said, turning to head back into the command center of the base.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe ran to catch up with Leia,  walked beside her and said, "General, Rey said she joined your son in the First Order. She literally came out and admitted she defected from the Resistance. She's ruling with him now."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia stopped in her tracks and said, "I figured that, Poe. I assumed since she arrived with my son and then left with him, that she joined him."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well? Doesn't that bother you?" Poe asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe, I know Rey. What you call 'defection' from the Resistance, I see as something different. Rey didn't reject us. There's something else going on here. I will wait until she contacts me." and then Leia kept walking.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"How can you be so sure, General?" Poe asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia turned to face Poe and said, "I can sense things about people in the Force, Poe. I never sensed anger or deception in Rey when it came to her feelings or love for all of us here in the Resistance. For Rey to make this kind of decision, it tells me she didn't make it <em>lightly</em> or over night. There must have been some things going on behind the scenes between she and my son for a while for her to make this choice."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, she admitted that too. She told Finn and I that she and your son had a secret 'bond' connection for almost two years, or something like that. She admitted to keeping it hidden," Poe said, still huffing and out of breath from running beside Leia.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You just proved my point, Poe. Something has been going on with Rey and my son for a while. But, I know Rey well enough to know she must have a good explanation for all of this. Did she mention getting in touch with me or any of us here?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes," Poe said, "she told me to come back here and tell you about all of this, then she promised that she would contact you soon."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Alright," Leia began, "I will wait for her to contact  me. It's obvious now that Rey was not taken to the First Order against her will. I'm not ordering us to go after her. If she went there by her own choice, then I will wait for her to speak to me."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Leia, ummm, General, I mean...., your son was there giving orders to me like<em> I answer to him</em>. He snatched my blaster from out of my hand, barked orders at Finn and I and...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia stopped walking, then held her hand up to Poe, to stop him from speaking, then said, "Would I, or <em>any</em> of us, do any different if one of <em>their</em> people showed up here on our base? Two members of the Resistance show up on a First Order space station unexpectedly and we <em>are</em> at war with the First Order, so it's not surprising. My son obviously let you leave the station unharmed. If the worst thing he did was take your weapon, then you should consider yourself lucky." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe just stood shaking his head in disbelief. Leia knew Poe was also so deeply involved in this because she suspected that Poe had feelings for Rey. Leia continued, "Poe, I know you feel very strongly for Rey. I can see it. You want to act quickly and rashly about this because of that. However, our resources cannot match the First Order to mount an assault to go and try to bring Rey back here. My hands are tied and it's obvious, to me anyway, that Rey was<em> not forced</em> to go to my son or join him. Ever since Crait, I've been trying to rebuild our resources and keep in hiding and out of sight from the First Order.<em> If</em> Rey had been taken <em>against her own will</em>, then that would be a different story and I <em>would</em> have sent you all in to try to get her back, but she admitted to you that she went with my son willingly. Until I hear from her, my orders stand."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia continued, "Oh, and Poe? I know you have a tendency to jump into an X-Wing and take matters into your own hands, but not everything can be accomplished that way."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poe nodded quietly, then watched as Leia walked back into the control room. Once Leia was back inside, she sat down at her console and was deep in thought. ***<span class="u">Rey</span> <span class="u">must have a reason for this***</span> she thought to herself.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo was removing his cape and gloves and watched as Rey sat across the room from him, deep in thought. His heart went out to her about it. He knew her friends meant a great deal to her and that what she had to face today was not easy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He crossed the room and sat next to Rey, putting his left arm around her. "Rey," he began, "I know facing them today was not easy for you. Is there something I can do to help you?" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey smiled at Kylo weakly and said, "Oh, I'll be alright. It is what it is. I knew when I agreed to come with you that they might respond this way. If I focus only on <em>that</em> though, then I won't be focused on you and I or what we're called by the Force to do." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo gently pulled her against him and just held her for a while. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rey loved the feel of him against her as she leaned into him. She closed her eyes and just listened to his breathing. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey," Kylo began, "If the roles were reversed and I had come with <em>you</em> to the Resistance, I know I would have faced the same reaction from people in the First Order."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey knew Kylo was trying to make her feel better. She looked up at him and said, "Thanks for trying to understand. This is a lot for me to take in all at once," she paused, then said, "Kylo? I have to ask you something."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Anything, Rey, go ahead...," he said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well, what if you <em>had</em> chosen to join me instead? Have you ever given that some thought?" she asked, peering up at him curiously.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo filled his lungs with an extremely deep breath, then turned slightly to face her, saying, "That is a difficult one for me to answer, Rey. The First Order is the only ruling government in the galaxy. There are also people that serve in the First Order that would step into my position if I were to leave and not care if there was balance in the Force, or a balanced government. My subordinates are <em>not Force sensitive</em> and would not have those things in mind. If I joined <em>you</em> instead, there would be a power vacuum and those that would fill it would not have our goals in mind of balancing the Force or galactic government. I took Snoke's place as Supreme Leader, hoping you would join me, and help me to bring that new government. Since the First Order is already the established government in the galaxy, it only makes sense that I remain here as Supreme Leader and carry out my plans." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Hmmm," Rey began, "I have to admit that makes sense. If you left, then the plans the Force has for us would not happen," she mused, then continued, "power vacuum, huh? Who would have stepped in to rule in your place? Do you have someone in particular in mind?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo sighed, "There is one general, in particular, that would have no problem taking over if I left or if something happened to me. His name is Hux and he has wanted me out of power since the day we killed Snoke." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Hux...." Rey repeated, "is he that general we ran into the other day when I first came aboard with you?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, he's the one. He's challenged me at almost every turn. He would love nothing more than to see me either killed or removed from power some how." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Why do you keep him around?" Rey asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Hux's loyalty to the First Order is not in question and he has adequate ability to command our military in battle situations, so I keep him around for his skill, but I also keep him nearby because I do not trust him. Keeping him close enables me to watch him." Kylo said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I see." Rey answered.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"It's not Hux's loyalty to the First Order itself I question, it's his loyalty to <em>me personally.</em> He would jump at the opportunity to rule the First Order in my place. That's another reason I remain. If Hux were to take power in my place, the galaxy would suffer far more his rule than people complain about <em>my rule</em>."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"That does make complete sense to me." Rey said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo turned to face Rey and took her hands into his and said, "You must be tired. It's been a long day. Why don't we get some sleep and we can decide tomorrow morning if you'd like to be introduced to my officers and generals in a meeting. If you aren't comfortable with it, I won't push it, but if you are, then we can arrange it."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rey nodded quietly and warmly to Kylo. He picked her up in his arms, and as he did, Rey chuckled and said, "You have a 'thing' about carrying me in your arms, don't you?" she said, continuing to smile at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kylo shook his head, smiling as well, and said, "I'll put you down if you want..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She leaned forward and kissed him, saying, "I'm just kidding. I love it."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo kissed her back and then carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the silk comforter.  Rey watched as he undressed down to his briefs. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo knew that Rey was looking at him and he enjoyed the fact that she found him attractive. Rey was still extremely shy though and was not to the point of verbalizing it too much to him yet or being seductive with him. She had only made love for the first time in her life the night before and certainly didn't feel confidence yet in many ways with any of that.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What amazed her is that he did not pressure her, nor did he bring it up again this evening. He was content to get into bed with her and hold her. She slid herself next to him and as Kylo wrapped his arm around her, he said, "You feel cold, Rey." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked up at him and said, "Yeah, I do feel a bit chilly."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo brought the blanket up around her shoulders and nudged her closer. She warmed up this way and eventually drifted off to sleep with the most warm and contented feeling she'd ever had in her life.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo was content having her here. For the first time in his own life, he felt he'd never be alone, ever again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>********************</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poe walked the halls of the Resistance base alone. It was the middle of the night for him. He was restless and heavy hearted. He knew Leia had ordered him to stand down, to let Rey contact them eventually. Rey did promise this, didn't she? Poe needed someone to talk to and noticed as he entered the kitchen area that Rose was seated at a table, sipping on a hot cup of...., something?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Rose looked up from the table and saw Poe standing in the entrance. "Poe," Rose said, "come join me. I'm wide awake."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe nodded with a sigh, "Me too, thanks, Rose." he said, joining Rose at the table.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"So," Rose began, "what's keeping you awake?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe dipped his head for a bit, then looked back up at Rose, "Oh Rose, I have so much on my mind. I'm sure you've heard about Rey, right?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, yeah, I did. It caught me off guard. I hope she's alright." Rose said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey, she....," Poe paused, "she joined Kylo Ren. I made myself look like an idiot yesterday by blurting out loud to her that I love her right in front of Ren and Finn."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose's eyes went wider, but then her expression softened a bit, then she said, "Poe, I'm sorry. I really feel for you. It must be hard knowing the person you care about, or love, as you put it, is with who we consider to be our mortal enemy. I can only imagine." she said, stretching her hand across the table to touch his.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Thanks, Rose. You've always been a good friend." Poe replied, "I want to respect her wishes and obey Leia's orders not to do anything about this, but I'm struggling to just<em> sit here</em>, at this base, and do nothing."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"<em>Okay</em>...., but according to Leia, Rey <em>chose</em> of her own will to join her son, right? So, really you aren't just 'sitting here doing nothing,' you're respecting her wishes, right?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I have to obey orders, I know that, and Rey wants me to respect her wishes, yes, but why do I get the distinct feeling Rey has walked into a trap? You know we can't trust Ren or the First Order, Rose." Poe replied.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well, I <em>don't</em> trust Kylo Ren or the First Order, no, but I<em> do trust Rey.</em> If <em>Rey</em> made this choice, then I trust her. She must have a reason we just don't know about." Rose responded, trying to talk Poe out of any ideas he may be having of taking matters into his own hands, which Rose was beginning to worry about during this conversation with Poe.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose continued, "Poe, Rey is not stupid. She is not going to allow herself to walk into a situation blindly. I think she struggled with her decision." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe looked up at Rose, somewhat surprised, then said, "You think she struggled with her decision? Why?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well," Rose began, "she always looked like she had something on her mind. She looked like she was carrying an emotional burden. I could see it. She told you that she and Kylo Ren had this 'history' with one another for almost two  years now, right? What if she was undecided for most of those two years and just NOW decided to make a decision. What if Kylo Ren asked her to join him, but she struggled with the decision? I don't believe if Rey joined him that she did it without giving it a LOT of thought first."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Hmmm," Poe said, nodding, "maybe. I just wish I had more time to talk with her." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rose tilted her head at Poe with suspicion written all over her face, then said, "You're not going to go and do something rash, are you?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe looked up very slowly at Rose, then said, "What makes you think that?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Poe, I know you." she said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe shook his head, then said, "I'll give it one more day cycle for Rey to contact Leia, and if she doesn't, I'm seriously thinking about getting some people that support me in this to come with me to confront Ren."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"What! You're crazy, Poe! Even if you take twenty of our people in X-Wings with you, we don't stand a chance against Ren's flag ship. It would be a suicide mission, besides, Leia ordered you to stand down. You'd be going against direct orders." Rose warned.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe stood up from the table, took a deep breath, then said, "I don't know what I'll do, Rose, I may do nothing, but I'm only going to wait here for so long. I still think she walked into a trap. If I can't convince Leia to change her mind, I may see what I can do." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe walked briskly out of the kitchen area and down the hallway, leaving Rose shaking her head in disbelief at him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: Will there be a confrontation between Poe, Finn and several other Resistance soldiers against the First Order?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Leia Gives Poe A Dire Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey deepen their love with one another, fully aware that nothing can tear them apart. They are growing closer and more deeply in love by the hour.</p><p>Back on Ajan Kloss, Poe, Finn and several other Resistance pilots create their own plan against the First Order to try to get to Rey on board the Finalizer and speak with her. Leia gives Poe a dire warning, preparing him with the fact that if he crosses her son like this, he may not live to tell about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 11: Leia Gives Poe a Dire Warning</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The next morning, Rey woke up to seeing Kylo lying on his side, facing her. He was watching her sleep and his hand was wiping her hair from her forehead and away from her face. She barely had her eyes open, but she managed a smile.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Kylo...." she sighed out <em>deeply</em> as she looked at him. She rolled onto her side and faced him now. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's eyes were soft as he watched her. The way they each looked at one another spoke more than any audible words ever could. Kylo's hand gently swept her hair away from her face and his eyes were searching hers deeply. Rey felt she could weep at the depth of emotion in those eyes looking so deeply at her right now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo inched himself a little closer to her and hovered his lips right next to hers and said, "You're here. I almost can't believe you're really here,..."  he said, then he lightly pressed his mouth to hers. Rey immediately closed her eyes as he kissed her and put her right arm around him.  His kiss was so soft that his lips felt like they were barely brushing hers.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey sighed into his kiss and now Kylo's arm went around her waist. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey opened her eyes, pulled only slightly away from his lips, and said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you this."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's eyes were penetrating hers. She ran her right hand up from his waist to his face and said, "I....,I,...uhh, want...." she said, in a whisper, but couldn't get the rest of her words out. She was still extremely shy. This was only her third day here with him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo put his hand to her face and said, "What do you want, Rey?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes darted down for a few seconds and Kylo could tell she was shy to tell him. "Rey," he began, "<em>be</em> <em>yourself</em> with me. What do you want?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey's eyes went back to his and she whispered out to him, "I..., I want you, like the other night."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was Kylo's intention to wait for Rey to ask for this to happen between them again. They made love the first night, but Kylo wanted to let her be the one to bring it up again in her own time, when she felt comfortable. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's fingers were still trailing along her face and through her hair. He didn't say another word, but ran his left arm around her back and pulled her up against him. Rey sighed as she felt the warmth of his skin and the firmness of his body up against her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"If that's what you want," Kylo whispered, "then I want that too." he said, pressing a light kiss to her mouth, then pulling back to search her eyes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You felt so nice the other night. I'm so in love with you and...." she stopped and looked down for a second, then said, "well, being with you like that was the most amazing and beautiful thing I've ever....., well...experienced with <em>anyone</em>." Rey was speaking in a very shy way and Kylo noticed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Rey," he began, hovering his mouth right next to hers, "please don't ever feel shy to let me know you want to be close to me. <em>Believe me</em> when I tell you that I'd<em> never</em> turn you down," he said, with a slight smile and a chuckle.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey let out a small chuckle in response, and said shyly, "okay." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kylo pulled her against him at the small of her back and opened his mouth to her, encouraging her to open hers to him. His lips were so full and warm against hers. She felt Kylo reach down to her right leg and pull it gently over his thigh as he kissed her. His lips never left hers. She loved the sound of his breathing and the small moans that he made as he rubbed his hands along her back and pulled her closer against him. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo nudged his hips into hers and she made a low moaning sound when he did. It was intoxicating already for her. How did he feel this good already? Making love with him the other day made her feel euphoric for hours and hours. She was hungering to feel this with him again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's left leg wrapped around her left leg, while he kept her right leg at his thigh and moved his body slowly, <em>so slowly</em>, against her. He rubbed himself along her body just enough to make her sigh again. She pulled slightly away from the kiss and made eye contact with him. As Kylo looked at her eyes, he could see her hunger and arousal for him climbing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh <em>Force</em>, I want this so badly with you," she sighed. Kylo wanted to move slowly with her since it would only be their second time together experiencing this. All Rey could think of was how beautiful this was.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo put his forehead to hers and ran his left hand down to his own sleep briefs, lowering them and Rey did the same with her sleep pants. They quickly faced one another again and entwined their legs once more the way they had done just a few minutes ago.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo's kisses became needy and were running from Rey's mouth to her neck and back to her mouth again. He ran his left hand up and under her sleep shirt and ran his palm over her breast, making Rey sigh even more deeply. Rey pulled back from his lips and whispered to him, "I love you...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I love <em>you</em>, Rey..." he panted back to her. Within a mere couple of minutes of caressing one another, and pressing their bodies against each other, Kylo flipped onto his back and pulled Rey on top of him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey straddled him and Kylo reached for her sleep shirt and gently lifted it up and over her head. She almost covered herself, feeling strangely shy when he did this, and Kylo put his hand on her arm and said, "Rey, please don't. You're beautiful. Let me see you?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey kept her hands at her arms down and eventually put her hands onto Kylo's chest, gently stroking him back and forth as he looked at her body. He cupped her breasts gently into his hand and then leaned forward to take her right breast into his mouth. Rey put her hand into his hair and ran her fingers through it, enjoying the sensation of him taking her breast into his mouth. He sighed, pulled away and looked up at Rey for a second, then went to take her left breast into his mouth. Rey dipped her head slightly and felt like there were no words to describe how his lips and mouth felt.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo looked up at Rey, his breathing was so incredibly labored, but it sounded beautiful in Rey's ear. She smiled down at him and he gently positioned himself to enter her with her still sitting on top of him. Rey let him take the lead since all of this was still so new to her. Kylo whispered to her, "I'm going to slowly move into you, Rey. If you are uncomfortable, let me know." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey nodded, breathlessly to him. He began to push into her body as slowly as he could and Rey's mouth opened ever-so-slightly and her eyes closed as she felt him slowly enter her from below. It took her body a few seconds to adjust to him and Kylo could tell this, as he watched her expression very closely as he pushed slowly into her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey let out a moan and leaned slightly forward onto Kylo, bracing herself with her hands on his chest. Once Kylo was fully inside of her, he guided her hips to move with him. Rey thought she felt good with him the other night, but this position he had her in was even more sensitive for her and she responded far more quickly than she had the other day when they made love.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo watched her facial expressions as he moved slowly up into her and guided her to move against him. She panted and her eyes opened quickly and she looked down at Kylo as her climax overcame her quickly. She panted above him and Kylo watched her every expression as she came.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He rubbed her back and once Rey had come down from her climax, he asked, "How do you feel, Rey?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey looked down at him with her mouth slightly parted in amazement, and said, "That was.....," she paused, "such a strong feeling." she panted out. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo gently pulled out of her and helped her to lay on her back, he stroked her face and said with a longing whisper, "good, Rey...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo entered her from above, but moved slowly and carefully as he did. He leaned down over her and moved into her gently, but he was reaching his climax quickly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Within seconds, he put his face into her neck and spoke her name into her ear as he came within her. Rey ran her hands along his back and turned to his ear and said, "I love you so much..... I love you....feel good inside me...." she said softly to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The sounds of Kylo's quick breaths against her neck as he came nearly sent her over the edge again. As a matter of fact, Kylo kept moving his body into her, even after he came and it brought her to a second climax. Her head leaned back against the pillow and she gasped, saying, "I'm ..... You're making me...." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo knew he was bringing her to climax again and moved his body against her, enjoying watching her come again even more than he enjoyed his own climax. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"H'....how.... d' do you make me feel like t' this....?" she panted out, looking up at him. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kylo just looked down at her, kissed her forehead and said, "I'm glad you feel good, Rey. I love you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey kept her head against the pillow, closed her eyes and sighed, saying, "That was.... I don't have the words...." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey was so in love with him and he with her. Their bond was deepening and the emotional connection between them was closer than either of them thought possible. Their lovemaking was more intense, but tender, than Rey ever knew possible. She knew there was absolutely <em>nothing that anyone could ever say or offer her</em> that would take her heart away from Kylo or <em>his</em> heart for <em>her</em>. Their Bond was more solid than ever. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>**************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe spent most of the day on Ajan Kloss thinking about Rey. He missed her presence on the base terribly and was finding it difficult to concentrate on his daily routine. He wished he could get her alone so he could speak to her, try to reason with her a bit more. Was there a way to get her alone? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe paced his quarters going through every scenario he could think of to get Rey alone so he could speak with her. His thoughts were suddenly taken back to Kylo's warning to him back on the space station to stay away from Rey or he would deal with Kylo <em>personally.</em> He had to work something where he could get Rey alone, away from Kylo so he could reason with her, but how?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, somewhat chastising himself for even thinking like this. He would be going against orders, wouldn't he?  He knew if he tried to get Rey alone, Kylo would come after him as well. Rey <em>herself</em> was powerful enough to use her Force abilities and subdue Poe if she had to! He knew he was no match even for Rey if she decided to use a saber or her abilities in the Force with him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No, he couldn't get her completely alone, not like that, but how?  But what if he could plant seeds of doubt into her mind about Kylo? What if he could somehow make her question his sincerity with her? He racked his brain over all the ways he could win Rey's heart, and get her away from Kylo and the First Order.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In his mind, it was either going to have to be a full on assault against the First Order with people he could rally to his cause or he would have to try to sneak on board the Finalizer to see Rey? No....,<em> none</em> of these ideas seemed viable options for him. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He sat down on his bunk and it hit him suddenly, "I'll draw her out with kindness. I'll speak to her with compassion and love and gentle words." he said to himself out loud as he paced his quarters,  "Perhaps she will hear me if I'm kind about it and not seeming to come across as on the attack?" he thought out loud again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unbeknownst to Poe, Leia happened to be walking by his quarters. His door was open and Poe had no idea that Leia had just heard everything he had just said to himself as he was talking out loud!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia knocked on Poe's door post and said, "Poe, talk to yourself much?" she said, peering inside his quarters.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe froze in place, put his hands on his waist and said, "Come on in, General." He felt humiliated knowing Leia had heard him talking to himself!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leia walked into Poe's quarters and crossed her arms in suspicion and said, "Planning something I should know about, Poe?" she asked. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"What did you hear outside my door, General?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Oh," Leia began, "just something along the lines of trying to woo Rey to yourself with words of kindness and gentleness. Am I correct?" she asked, lifting a suspicious eyebrow at him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe sighed deeply and sat down on his bunk and said, "Yeah, you are correct." he admitted with resignation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That's what I thought I heard," Leia began, "Poe, not only are you under strict orders not to pursue this until I tell you so, but if you go do something rash, you may regret it. My son will not spare you. Do you really think it's worth your life to go after Rey? There is no way you could face my son and live to tell about it, and I'm not saying that to insult you or to make you feel you aren't a great soldier for us in the Resistance. I'm saying this as a fact. You <em>wouldn't</em> survive a<em> personal confrontation against him</em> without back up. He's extremely powerful. I'm his mother and I know this about him. So, for your own safety and so you don't get demoted and grounded by me from flying on any more missions, stand down. This is my final warning." Leia said, giving him a stern look.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe shook his head, almost as if he didn't believe her. Leia saw his reaction and said, "Poe, you think I'm <em>kidding or this is a joke?</em> I'm not saying I'm siding with my son or the First Order, what I'm telling you is this: My son will not hesitate to kill you on the spot where you stand if you disregard his warning. I know how lethal he is and how powerful he is with the Force. If you think his snatching your blaster away from you was powerful, you haven't begun to see what he is capable of, I have! I raised him. I don't want to lose you, Poe," Leia paused, paced the room for a moment, then said, "Poe I'm giving you a dire warning: if you go after Rey, disregarding my orders, and you happen to run into my son, you may be taking your life in your hands. I'm warning you because I care about you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe was staring at Leia with an impatient look, then Leia said, "Good night, Poe." Leia said, then she left Poe alone in his quarters.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe waited until Leia had left his quarters and then left to go speak to several other pilots on base to see how they felt about Rey and her decision to join Kylo. Several pilots and several ground troops in the Resistance were sympathetic to Poe's feelings on the subject and agreed with Poe's point of view. They sat up most of the night discussing options and scenarios that could be used to draw Rey out of the Finalizer and get her alone so they could speak with her. But, how would they do this without Kylo coming after them? This was the difficult part.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"We need a distraction," Poe said as he sat discussing this late into the night with fellow pilots and soldiers on base, "if we cause a distraction, we can draw the First Order's fire power at the<em> distraction</em>, while I get on board the  Finalizer, find Rey and speak with her and then take it from there."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Many of the pilots agreed and they sat well into the night discussing how they could take several X-Wing fighters on approach to the Finalizer, create a distraction and then somehow Poe and Finn would infiltrate quietly on board the Finalizer, locate Rey and then get her alone to speak with her. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"The Finalizer is bound to be heavily protected by security, Poe, how do you suppose you and Finn could get on board without being detected?" a fellow pilot asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I haven't figured that out yet. This new weapon the First Order is building, what if we direct our firepower at that new weapon of theirs? We could draw them out that way." Poe suggested.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"It could work," Finn said, "this new weapon of theirs has got to be extremely valuable to them. If we take a few of our best pilots and cause a distraction by firing on that new weapon, it may draw the Finalizer's attention to that and off of the ship itself, making it easier for Poe and I to get on board. I used to be a storm trooper. I know certain command codes and security codes. I can get us on the inside," Finn said, "you all just create the distraction by attacking that new First Order weapon, then leave it to me to get Poe and I on board the Finalizer." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Finn," a fellow Resistance pilot began, "you sure you remember the codes necessary to get on board?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I know them. Believe me, I can get us on board the Finalizer," Finn answered, "you all just have to create the diversion that Poe and I need!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You realize that if General Organa finds out about this, we're all demoted and may never fly missions again?" another Resistance pilot said.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Leia can't demote all of us or ground over twenty pilots at once!" Poe said. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two of the Resistance pilots heard this plan and stood up from the group and said, "We can't do this. We can't disregard Leia's orders like this. Count us out." and they both left the room.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Poe stood at the front of the room and said, "Let them go. They will probably go to get Leia and tell her about this soon, which means we have to leave right now, tonight!" Poe urged them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Tonight?" a pilot asked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes," Poe said, "tonight...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next FEW Chapters: The Scenario will be set. Poe, Finn and several other Resistance pilots will eventually leave Ajan Kloss to create a distraction by attacking a new weapon the First Order is developing. Will Finn and Poe manage to sneak on board the Finalizer and get to Rey?</p><p>Kylo WILL find out about this and he WILL confront Poe and Finn! Will this be resolved peacefully or with war between the First Order and the Resistance?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next Chapter: Rey, Rose and Poe leave on the mission that Leia has ordered them to take to gather intelligence information about the First Order's new weapon.<br/>Poe makes it obvious to Rey that he has feelings for her.<br/>The Force will connect Rey to Kylo while she is on her mission and things get interesting!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>